Javid: I need you
by Broganmadfatdiary
Summary: Eastenders actors: David Witts and Jacqueline Jossa have both just come out of relationships from different people. Jacqueline has realised that she has feelings for him, but does he feel the same way?
1. Chapter 1

_Jacqueline's POV:_

"Jacqueline to set, please!"

I took a deep breath, checking myself over one last time, as the makeup artist, Lisa left the trailer. I closed my eyes trying to contain myself as I opened them, turning away from the mirror and walking out of my trailer, seeing a grinning David.

"About time!" He chuckled, wrapping his arm around my shoulders, instantly making my stomach flutter with butterflies. _Act natural, Jac!_ I told myself, as I smiled up at him, nudging his side gently,

"Oh, shut up!" I giggled, rolling my eyes. "Girls take longer to get ready, I have told you this time and time again!"

"Yeah, yeah." He grinned. "We have a scene, so come on."

Today was finally the reconciliation of Joey and Lauren. Derrick had just been killed off, and now it was time for our characters to rekindle their love. David and I walked onto the set, David unwrapped his arm from around me and we stood in our positions. The director walked over to us, talking us through the scene, and when we were all prepared, we got ready.

"Action!"

David was in tears. His character, Joey, has taken an unexpected distraught reaction to Derrick's death. He sniffed,

"I need you, Lauren."

Tears welled in my eyes, remembering Tony's break-up and mine. It wasn't as bad as I had thought. As soon as we were done, I realised how much David meant to me.

"You don't mean that, Joey!" I screamed at him, as the tears streamed down at me. I suddenly remembered when we did the rehearsal yesterday, and when we were done, David wrapped his arms around me; we both consoled each other, calming each other down. We both have had our hearts broken this past month. But thankfully, with the help of each other, and our friendship, we've gotten through it.

"Yes I do, Lauren! All right? It was all set up! Derrick made me break up with you, otherwise he was gonna change his statement!"

I paused, looking so hurt, and it pained me inside. I knew that David hated this part of the scene, as much as I was.

"You lied to me? All of this was some sort of sick blackmail?! Are you kidding me right now? Get out!" I screamed again.

David stepped forward, cupping my face and kissing me with so much passion, it made me wonder. Was there more to it? Instantly, I kissed him back, wrapping my arms around his waist.

"And…. Cut!"

We pulled away from the kiss, laughing awkwardly as we wiped away our tears.

"That was a good scene, Jac. Well done, babe."

I smiled up at him, secretly praying that my cheeks were furiously blushing a deep pink. I sniffed,

"Thanks, David. You too. I almost believed it!" I confessed, laughing.

To my surprise, he grinned and winked at me; before walking over to Jake, whom plays my dad on the show. I blinked twice, before coming back to my senses, seeing Danielle standing in front of me with a smirk on her face.

"What?" I asked confused.

"He so has the hots for you, Jac! If you can't see it, then you're blind!" She wrapped her arm around my shoulders, and turned us both so our bodies were facing David and Jake. David currently had a polystyrene cup of coffee in his hand, his other hand in his pocket. His eyebrows were raised slightly, smiling as he spoke to Jake. I was confused on why Dani had made me watch this. and then, I saw it. As David shook his head laughing, he then took a sip of his coffee glancing over at me. When he realised I was looking at him already, he quickly looked back at Jake. He even looked… embarrassed? I shook my head,

"Nah, you're seeing things, girl." I laughed walking away from her and off the set, back outside and to my trailer. Sitting down on the sofa, I breathed out a deep sigh of relief. And then I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in!"

The door opened and I watched David walk inside and smile at me.

"Hey, you."

I sat up properly and returned the smile,

"David! Hi! I thought you were talking to Jake?" I asked.

He walked over to the sofa, and sat down close beside me.

"I was. But then I saw you walk off. Yeah, you may have been laughing, but I know you, Jac. Something is up. What is it?"

I looked up at him, my face fell slightly. _How did he know me too well_? I wondered to myself. Yes, we were very close. But not even Tony could tell if there was something wrong, sometimes.

"Uh—It's nothing." I smiled tensely up at him.

"So? What's up?"

I looked up at him and shrugged slightly,

"Nothing."

He gave me a look,

"Yeah, sure. Tell me, Jac."

I sighed,

"I guess the scene got to me?" I lied.

He hugged me sideways, pressing his lips against the side of my head; instantly making me smile.

"I'll be alright. Promise."

I snuggled into him, not wanting to leave this moment. I felt so comfortable and protected around him: I felt complete.

"How about you and me go and get a drink, yeah? We're done for the day."

"A drink?" I asked looking up at him.

"Yeah. At the cafe near the set."

I smiled standing up, David doing the same,

"Sounds perfect."

He grinned and stuffed his hands into his pockets,

"You need to wipe your face, babe. Full of mascara down your cheeks."

My eyes widened, my cheeks flushed deeply as I rushed over to the dressing table mirror. I gasped, clamping my hands over my cheeks,

"Oh my god!" I screeched.

David grinned at me,

"You're still beautiful with a face filled with tear stained mascara."

I swallowed slowly, looking at him through the mirror. He was so sweet, it almost seemed that it was impossible. I picked up a wet wipe, and wiped away the stains. Then I walked over to him, linking my arm through his and then we walked out of my trailer.

"See you later, you two!" Dani called. David smiled and waved at her, and when I glanced at her, I noticed her winking at me. I tried my best not to let it affect me so much, but it was impossible. David didn't see me like that, no matter what she showed me; he didn't. I bit my lip, _but what if he does?_ I wondered to myself. _Test it_. I leaned my head against his arm reluctantly, and when I glanced up at him, he seemed causal. Relaxed. My heart was begun to race as we walked away from the set. Dani and Shona are always saying that, if a guy buys you food: he likes you. But David is a gentleman, and he always has been. Even when he was in a relationship, he'd buy me food on set and stuff. But that didn't mean that he liked me.

Sitting down in a booth, I watched David stand in line. We had been recognised by everyone in the cafe, making the two of us feel self-conscious. Stuffing his hands into his jeans pockets, he looked over his shoulder at me. When I realised he was looking, I smiled at him, and he returned the smile. My heart melted. His smile was so relaxed, and comfortable, and perfect. It was a smile that made me feel, like it was my own personal smile. I bit my lip blushing slightly, and as I glanced at the group of girls beside me, I realised they watching me. And on that note, I quickly lowered my heard to the table. Around a minute later, David sat down with two hot chocolates in his hand, setting one in front of me.

"Oh, here!" I set getting out some change I had dug in my pocket.

David rolled his eyes, pushing my hand back,

"Don't be silly, Jac. It's on me, you know that."

I rolled my eyes back,

"It's always on you."

He grinned at me, taking a sip of his drink,

"You'll deal with it soon."

I looked down at my drink, and all I could hear were Dani and Shona laughing at me in my head, singing that they were right. I looked up at him,

"David?"

He lifted his gaze to me, bringing his cup to his mouth,

"Yeah?"

I took a deep breath, watching him sip his drink.


	2. Chapter 2

"Dan, do you have any idea what time it is?" I asked, easing myself up out of my nice warm bed as I answered my phone

"Yeah I do. It's half past eight, and I've been awake since half past five getting sorted for work. Have you seen The Daily Star?" she questioned

"Seeing as though I'm still in bed and haven't left mine yet, no" I replied "why? What is it?"

"I think you need to look for yourself" she informed me "call me soon. Love ya"

She hung up the phone and so did I before I climbed out of bed, making my way into the bathroom to get organised for my day. After eating my breakfast I made my way out of my flat and headed down to the local newsagents, stopping as I saw the display board outside, mine and David's faces emblazoned across the front…

"You're so lucky" the sales assistant proclaimed as I handed her the money for the paper

"We're not together but thanks" I replied, smiling as I made my way out of the shop

I arrived at Elstree Studios ready for my day and handed the security guard my pass badge, making my way down the road and into the warmth of the studios, the nervousness building inside of me…

"There you are" Shona proclaimed as I walked into the make-up room "it's not as bad as it looks"

"Not as bad as it looks? Are you kidding me? David's gonna freak" I sighed

"David's gonna freak about what?" his voice asked as he walked into the make-up room

"Nothing" I replied, turning the paper over so he couldn't see the front page

"Don't be keeping secrets from me" he chuckled "tell me"

"Lisa, do you mind if I take five minutes?" I asked my make-up artist

She shook her head and went back to organising Shona for her day of filming. I made my way out of the make-up room and walked down the corridor to the thankfully empty green room, David shutting the door behind us…

"What's up?" he asked, raising an eyebrow

I sighed and swallowed a lump in my throat, laying the paper down on the pool table, tearing my gaze from it to him…

"Say something" I begged as he stayed silent

"There's nothing to say" he replied, picking up the paper and throwing it in the bin

"Nothing to say? Really?" I questioned, shocked

"Why? Should there be? Jac, we're best friends. We know that, that's all that matters" he stated, wrapping his arms around me, hugging me tightly

I sighed and hugged him back, pulling away when the door opened and Rachel and Jasmyn walked in…

"Sorry, we'll leave you to it" Rachel proclaimed, both of them backing out of the room

"No, we're done" I replied "I better get back to make-up. I'll see you on set"

David nodded and I made my way past them and back down the corridor to the make-up room, Shona, Dani and now Hetti, who'd obviously been filled in on the story waiting for me…

ON-SET AN HOUR LATER…

"Lauren, wait" Joey proclaimed, chasing after me

"What?" I asked, turning around to face him, his eyes boring into mine

"We need to talk about what happened yesterday" he stated

"The fact that you admitted your hatred for your Dad was bigger than your love for me? I don't think there's anything more to talk about" I informed him

"Lauren, wait" he sighed, grabbing a hold of my wrist, turning me to face him

Our eyes locked and soon David and I, as our characters found ourselves in a passionate embrace…

"I've got to go" I sighed, pulling away as I ran off into the safety of the number five set


	3. Chapter 3

_David's POV:_

I walked off the set and into my trailer. Taking a deep breath, I jumped slightly hearing a knock on the door. Opening it up, I saw Tony.

"Hey, Tony. Everything alright?"

I walked over to the other side of the room and sat down on the sofa. He walked in, taking a seat beside me.

"I don't know, mate."

"What's up?"

Tony ran his hands down his face and sighed deeply,

"That article. About you and Jacqueline-"

"I'm gonna stop you right there, mate. She was feeling down and I took her for a coffee, and let her talk it out with me. Alright? Nothing is going on between us."

I looked down at my hands, as I sanded them together, feeling a big tug in my chest. I wasn't lying. But I wasn't going to admit that I wished there was more. Tony cleared his throat, rising to his feet and turning to me,

"If there was, I just wanted to say that." He paused looking at the floor, stuffing his hands into his pockets. "No hard feelings, alright?"

I smiled slightly nodding up at him.

"Alright."

Tony smiles small, turning away from me and walked out of my trailer. I leaned back into the sofa and sighed deeply. _I need to know what she's feeling_. I thought to myself. Running a hand through my hair, my head turned to the door again, hearing it up. I swallowed slowly, watching Jacqueline walk up the two steps and smiled at me.

"Hey, everything okay?"

I smiled back at her,

"Never better."

I patted the space beside me, and I watched her walk over to the sofa and sit down. I laid my arm lazily over the top of the sofa, my hand nearly touching her shoulder. Jacqueline was looking down at her lap, and I watched her tuck a strand of hair behind her ear.

"What did Tony want?" She looked up at me. "Was he mad about the article?"

"Actually, he didn't seem fussed. He said that if something was, we had his blessing."

Jacqueline's face lit up slightly,

"Oh."

I smiled leaning forward and kissing her cheek softly,

"Yeah. Oh."

She smiles up at me and giggled slightly, making my stomach flutter slightly. I've never felt so comfortable and so many feelings for someone. I swallowed,

"What do you fancy doing tonight?"

"Well, we have a photo shoot tomorrow, remember?"

I slapped my forehead gently,

"Oh shit, yeah."

I watched Jacqueline laugh, shaking her head.

"You and your memory." She giggled.

I grinned at her, causing Jacqueline to rerun the grin.

_Jacqueline's POV:_

"Okay, so let's okay spin the bottle. Yeah?" Danielle said as she placed the bottle in the centre of the circle. I watched her closely, and as she raised her eyes, she glanced at David before looking at me and I saw her smirk at me. I looked around the circle and laughed nervously,

"Spin the bottle? Really? That's a little childish."

"Are ya scared, Jackie?" Matt asked with a grin on his face. I glared at him,

"I have nothing to be scared about."

He grinned bigger at me and winked at me playfully. It was some stupid plan, that they had all clearly come up with together. Danielle spun the glass bottle in the circle, and slowly it stopped; landing on David. I opened my mouth to protest, but Danielle cut me off,

"Truth or dare, Witts?"

David chuckled shaking his head,

"Dare."

I looked away from David and back to Danielle. I gulped, waiting for her to say something.

"I dare you to kiss..." She looked around the circle casually, her eyes lighting up with excitement as they landed on me. "Jacqueline."

"Danielle!" I exclaimed.

David smile at me, taking my hands,

"It's okay." He mouthed at me.

He let go of my hands, leaning in close to me, cupping my cheeks with his hands. I began to lean in too, both of us closing our eyes as our lips touched softly. I heard a soft groan in this kiss, as our lips began to move slowly together. I gripped hold of his shirt, bringing him closer to me. David bit my bottom lip gently, before slowly pulling away from the kiss. Opening my eyes, I slowly pulled away from the kiss, taking my hands off his shirt and he removed his hands from my cheeks. I cleared my throat, smiling shyly at him, as my cheeks flushed a deep crimson red. David smiled at me, before looking down at his lap touching his lips as he did. I glanced up at Danielle, whom had a cheeky grin on her face,

"Okay, let's spin!"

I was standing in Shona's kitchen; my hands on the countertop and looking out of the window. My heart was still racing from the kiss, and my stomach were being attacked by butterflies.

"Hey."

I looked to the doorway to see Shona standing there. I smiled at her,

"Hey."

She sighed softly,

"Do you hate us?"

I looked at her confused shaking my head, turning to her,

"No of course not."

"Okay good." She sighed in relief.

I glanced over her shoulder to see David grinning at me,

"Jac babe, I'm gonna head off. You should too, if you wanna get up for the photoshoot."

I glanced at the clock, seeing it was 11:30pm. I nodded picking up my car keys,

"Yeah I better do."

I groaned hearing my 4:30am alarm go off. Turning off my alarm on my phone, I lazily crawled out of bed, rubbing my eyes as I stood on my feet. I quickly brushed my teeth, changed into skinny jeans and a nice tshirt, and I slid on some black converses. I ran downstairs and picked up my car keys, opening the front door and I walked our, locking the front door. Walking over to my car, I unlocked it and climbed into the car and drove out of my driveway and to the photoshoot.


	4. Chapter 4

"Finally" I sighed as David climbed into my car and we drove off to the studios  
"I have to look my best babe, you know that" he chuckled, switching my radio on  
"No way are we listening to this" I proclaimed, changing the station to Radio 1  
"And no way are we listening to this either" he informed me, changing the station again  
"I'm not arguing with you over this" I stated, switching the radio off, smiling at him victoriously

He chuckled and we continued the journey to the studios in silence. We pulled up at the gates and I handed the security guard our passes, our hands touching briefly, a jolt of electricity shooting through mine. The security guard handed me our passes back and unlocked the gate, letting me drive through and down to the car park. I pulled into a parking space and switched off the engine. We climbed out of the car and made our way into the studios, David opening the door for me as we made our way through to make up…

"Jac, David, your interview and photoshoot time's been changed. It's in half an hour" one of the press team informed us as we made our way into the make-up room

We both nodded and she walked away, both of us sitting down and talking to Shona, Danielle, Hetti, Himesh and Ricky as we waited to be taken off for our shoot. Twenty five minutes later another member of the press team came back, escorting us down to a side room within Elstree. We walked in and I noticed there were pictures of me on the walls. I sighed and held up my fingers into a shooting motion…

"Bam, bam, bam" I proclaimed, shooting each one  
"When you've finished messing around, park your bottom here, babe" David stated

I smiled and made my way to sit down next to him, his arm resting on the back of the sofa we were sat on. After talking about various subjects including what made David so sexy, our first on-screen kiss and our brotherly/sisterly relationship we began to talk about our favourite things, including reality TV…

"Did you guys know David's a really good singer?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow  
"I'm really not" he chuckled in reply, beginning to blush  
"I think we should be the judges of that" the interviewer stated, smiling  
"Sing that song you sang to me the other day" I begged, turning to face him

My face lit up as David began to sing Again by Scott Alan. Not only was the song beautiful but so was his voice…

"Awe, come here you soppy git" he proclaimed as I began to cry when he finished singing  
"10 out of 10 right?" I asked, turning to the interviewer as I was handed a tissue

She nodded and continued to jot notes down. The interview then wrapped up and it was time for our photos. As I was finishing having my hair and make-up done David made his way over to me, wrapping his arms around me from behind…

"Looking lovely as ever, Jossa" he informed me  
"Looking handsome as ever, Witts" I mirrored, smiling at his reflection in the mirror  
"David, time to get changed" one of the costume designers shouted  
"See you on the other side" he stated, kissing my cheek before making his way over  
"What is going on between you two?" the make-up artist asked me, raising an eyebrow  
"Nothing" I informed her "we're just good friends"  
"Seriously? It's obvious he likes you, and it's obvious you like him too" she replied

I smiled and didn't reply, my make-up being finished and making my way over to costume. When I'd been dressed I made my way into the first photo set that had been set up, David's forehead leaning against the side of my head, his hands placed on my waist and mine holding onto the lapels of his jacket. I had to look towards the camera but all I could feel was his hot breath on my neck. I pulled away and rushed off to get changed when that set was finished, making my way to the next set…

"You okay?" David asked as I positioned myself on the sofa like the photographer had asked  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow in intrigue  
"You just rushed off after the first set of photos, that's all. Are you sure?" he enquired  
"David, I'm fine" I assured him, smiling "I'm just ready for home"  
"How about after this we have a takeaway? Just you and me?" he suggested  
"Are you sure you can cope with seeing my ugly mug for the rest of the day?" I asked  
"Don't put yourself down" he sighed "you're beautiful"

I swallowed a lump that had formed in my throat as he stroked my cheek, moving a strand of hair out of my face. It felt like we were in character but we weren't. It was us, Jacqueline and David…

"Okay guys, ready to go?" the photographer questioned, ruining the moment

We both pulled away and got into position, the last shots of the day been taken…


	5. Chapter 5

_David's POV:_

After the photoshoot, Jacqueline and I got changed out of our clothes from the shoot, and back into the clothes we came in. When Jacqueline walked out of the room, I stood to my feet and I smiled at her,

"Ready to go, babe?"

She smiled back at me and nodded,

"Ready."

We walked out of the building and over to Jacqueline'a car, she unlocked the car and we both climbed in and then buckled our seatbelts. She started the car, and then drove out of the studio and down the road.

I opened up her glove compartment, looking through her CDs.

"Uh excuse me! Invasion of privacy, thank you!"

"Oh come on, Jac. It's me."

She rolled her eyes shaking her head, as I continued to look through her CDs.

"Bit of Taylor Swift every now and again, eh?"

She stopped at a red light and looked at me,

"There is nothing wrong with her music, Witts. She speaks the minds of most girls, thank you very much!"

I raised my eyebrows at her,

"Oh yeah?"

She nodded at me,

"Yeah."

I opened the cd case and put the cd into the player,

"Let's hear something then."

Jacqueline began to drive again, and as I glanced at her in the corner of my eye, I watched her smile as the song began to plan. Glancing down at the back of the case, I memorised the song: **fearless**. We drove in silence, as I listened to the music, as Jacqueline hummed along to the tune.

"It's a love story, baby just say yes!" I sung on the top of my lungs, as we walked into Jacqueline's house. She was laughing so hard, and was clutching her stomach; and currently holding onto the open front door for support. I grinned at her, as she caught her breath, standing upright and closing the front door. I locked the door for her, and then she clapped her hands together once.

"Right, make yourself comfortable in the living room, I'm gonna get changed into something more comfortable."

I smiled and nodded walking into the living room, hearing Jacqueline run up the stairs. I walked over to her fireplace, and looked at the pictures of her and her family on the hearth. I smiled seeing pictures of Jacqueline from when she was around three or four. She looked absolutely adorable, and I wish I could've seen more. I glanced over my shoulder, and then walked over to the sofa sitting down, and then I slid off my shoes before bending down and putting at the side of the sofa, out of sight.

"Right then, what's for tea?" Jacqueline asked as she walked back in. I looked up at her, and instantly, my heart melted. She looked so normal, so natural, and so beautiful. She was dressed in a vest top and a pair of tracksuit bottoms. Most of her makeup had been wiped off, and her hair was now tied up into a ponytail. I smiled to at her, watching her as she sat down beside me,

"What?" She asked.

I shook my head smiling at her,

"I was just thinking about how beautiful you look."

Jacqueline smiled to herself and blushed softly.

"Thanks." She replied and then cleared her throat slightly. "Let's take a look at these menus then, yeah?"

I grinned and nodded,

"Yes! I'm starved!"

Jacqueline laughed, as we both reached over to pick up a menu each from her coffee table; and as we did, our hands touched one another. Jacqueline's mouth dropped open and mine did slightly, as I stared at her in shock. It was like an electric voltage running through my veins. Our eyes both widened slightly, looking at one another in shock. Clearly it wasn't just one of us feeling this. We were both feeling this. I smiled softly, glancing down at the menu, trying my best not to look uninterested. I glanced up at Jacqueline, to see that she was doing the same. And right then and there: I wanted to kiss her.

_Jacqueline's POV:_

"Just shut up and eat." I rolled my eyes at David, as he complained about how long it had taken the delivery man to bring us our order. He pouted at me, looking like a small child; -but also looking so adorable, it was impossible not to smile-. We both got out our burgers and started eating. I tried my best to look lady-like as I ate, but as my stomach grumbled uncontrollably, I realised it was impossible. David seemed oblivious to my vulgar eating, as he continued eating his own burger. I leaned forward, picking up my glass of wine from the coffee table, and taking a sip.

"So how're you doing these days?" David asked me.

I looked at him,

"Whatcha mean?"

He shrugged casually,

"Just wondering, babe."

I smiled at him,

"Better than I thought I would. How about you?"

David smiled back at me,

"Same here."

I set my burger back into its takeout box and then I looked back up at David,

"Listen, I wanna thank you. You may probably think that you haven't done anything, yadda, yadda, yadda. But you have. You've helped me through this, and I can never thank you enough."

David stared at me for a few moments, before putting his burger back into his takeout box and setting it gently onto the coffee table. He then moved closer to me, taking my hands, stroking my knuckles with his thumb,

"Jacqueline. You have nothing to thank me for, it's what I'm here for: to make you feel better, to cheer you up when you're down, to make sure you're smiling all the time. It's my job. And besides, while I was helping you, you was helping me too."

I smiled at him, leaning forward kissing his cheek softly,

"Glad I could help then." I replied.

David chuckled softly, leaning forward and kissing my forehead softly, his lips lingering against my forehead. I closed my eyes, wishing that this moment would never stop.


	6. Chapter 6

David chuckled softly, leaning forward and kissing my forehead softly, his lips lingering against my forehead. I closed my eyes, wishing that this moment would never stop…

_JACQUELINE'S POV:_

I made my way sleepily into the kitchen that morning, flicking the kettle on, standing in the doorway of the living room, watching David sleep. The kettle boiled and I made my way back to the kitchen, making us both a cup of tea…

_DAVID'S POV:_

I stirred and guessed Jacqueline was awake as I heard the kettle boil. I sighed and stretched, standing up, making my way through to the kitchen, standing in the doorway, watching her…

_JACQUELINE'S POV:_

"Jeez" I proclaimed as I turned around and saw David stood there, my cup splashing some hot liquid onto my hand "shit"

"Jac, you okay?" David asked, hurrying over to me as I placed the cups down, running my hand under the sink

"I'm sorry" he sighed "I should've said something"  
"Don't worry, it's fine. I'll live" I informed him, smiling  
"I think we should take you to hospital, just to be on the safe side" he suggested  
"There is no way I'm going to the hospital for a teeny burn. It's fine, see?" I asked

I watched intently as David took my hand in his, examining in. I couldn't concentrate as the electricity shot through my hand, me being left to wonder if it was the same for him…

_DAVID'S POV:_

After both of us had showered and got dressed for our day of work we left the flat, heading down to Jacqueline's car, me de-icing it as she stayed in the warmth…

"You're such a gentlemen" she informed me as I climbed into the car, rubbing my hands together

"It's no problem" I replied, smiling "right, work?"  
"Yeah, I told Shona and Dani I'd pick them up. That okay?" she questioned  
"Course" I assured her, fastening my seatbelt as we drove off

We picked Shona up first and then Dani, the four of us chit-chatting as we made our way to the studios, the three of us handing Jacqueline our passes to hand to the security guard…

_JACQUELINE'S POV:_

After I'd done in make-up I made my way to the dressing room I shared with Shona and Danielle…

"He de-iced my car this morning" I sighed as I threw myself into one of the chairs  
"Seriously?" Shona asked, sitting down too as Danielle did the same  
"Yeah, I said he didn't have to but he insisted. What a gentlemen, eh?" I asked  
"He's so got the hots for you" Danielle chuckled  
"No he hasn't. We're just friends" I sighed  
"You can keep denying it all you want but he has, Jac" Shona informed me, smiling

As I was about to reply there was a knock on our door. I smiled and opened it, David standing there…

"They need us on set like now" he informed me "hurry. I'll wait"

I nodded and smiled, shutting the door as I began to get changed into my costume for the day, leaving the dressing room five minutes later, walking with David to the number five set. We walked onto the set and began a run-through, getting ready to shoot the scene…

**FILMING:**

"How're we meant to make this work if you don't trust me?" Joey asked  
"Do you really blame me after what you did?" I questioned  
"Lauren, we've been through this. It was Derek, and he's still coming between us even though he's dead. What else am I meant to do?" he enquired

"Give me time Joey please" I begged "I want to trust you. I know I can because I have done before, but you lied to me, and not just a little white lie. It was massive, and I need time"

"Cut, that was fantastic you two" the director informed us

David and I both smiled and left the set, heading to the canteen. We joined Shona, Danielle, Rachel, Jasmyn and Ricky, David getting involved in the conversation but I couldn't, my feelings for my co-star all over the place…


	7. Chapter 7

First off, I wanted to apologise for being hiatus. I've been busy, and I had the writers' block blues. Hope you enjoy. :}

I felt a nudge against my knee. Glancing to my right, I noticed David staring at me. He had a warm smile on his face, and I returned the smile.  
"You okay?" He mouthed to me.  
I nodded tucking a strand of hair behind my ear,  
"Yeah." I mouthed back.  
He stared at me more closely, watching me. I swallowed slowly, trying to keep myself together. I didn't want to look like a babbling, idiotic fool in front of him. I wanted to seem normal, not bonkers.  
"Well, I gotta go." Shona said rising to her feet.  
"Yeah me too." Dani said, as she stood up. I looked up at them both slightly confused. "I'm her ride home." Dani explained.  
I nodded and smiled waving at them, as they said their goodbyes and left. Ricky and Jasmyn stood up too.  
"You're going too?" I asked. I had to admit, I was petrified of being alone with David right now. Not when I was still confused with everything that was going on in my head. One minute I liked David, and I wanted to tell him. But the other side were telling me not to say anything. After they left, David looked at me and grinned,  
"Just the two of us."  
My stomach did an unexpected flop. I grinned back at him, trying to ignore my racing heart.

_David's POV:_

It was the way she smiled, that made a quiet happy sigh leave my mouth. We both stood up and we got our stuff together.  
"What're you doing tonight?" I asked her.  
"Um..." She started, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear,  
"Just sitting in with my sweats, a bucket of Ben and Jerry's and watching The Notebook."  
I chuckled shaking my head,  
"How about you cancel that date and come out with me."  
"Oh?" Jacqueline raised her eyebrows at me, pulling her hair out from underneath her collar of her jacket, that she had just put on. "And where would we go?"  
"The Sugar Hut."  
"The one in Essex?" She asked crossing her arms over her chest.  
I laughed nodding,  
"Yes."  
"Okay, sounds fun."

_Jacqueline's POV:_

"Okay sounds fun?" I said to myself. "I have nothing to wear!" I groaned, looking through my wardrobe again. I got out a black, sparkly skater dress, which had a sea-through split down the middle; stopping at my stomach. I held it up, examining it.  
"This'll do." I mumbled to myself.

"Jac!" Hetti squealed wrapping her arms around my neck, hugging me tightly.  
I laughed hugging her back,  
"Hey! I didn't know you two were coming!" When David and I turned up, we saw that Hetti and Danielle had been standing waiting for their turn on the red carpet. My heart honestly sunk.  
"I haven't seen you in ages!" I shouted over the paparazzi that were currently taking pictures. Hetti grinned at me,  
"We'll what can I say, Lauren and Lucy don't like each other."  
We both laughed and David stood behind me. She smirked slightly at me, winking slyly at me. I smiled at a photographer, and suddenly, I felt David lean his head against mine gently; as he whispered,  
"Boo."  
I felt myself blushing, but I hoped that the cool breeze could excuse my cheeks.  
"Hi."  
I looked up at him and grinned. He was wearing a black winter coat, that ended after his stomach. I on the other hand, was wearing a long, black, white and grey spotted coat, that stopped at my knees.  
"Okay girls and David. Can I have your jacket please?" One of the event organisers asked.  
"You're joking right? It's freezing!" Danielle squealed. We all laughed at her, unbuttoning our coats. After taking them off, and handing them to the man, Hetti and Danielle made their way onto the red carpet.  
"You look beautiful." David whispered in my ear.  
I grinned blushing again and I looked at him,  
"Thank you. You look very handsome."  
David grinned at me,  
"Good."  
As I relooked over his suit, my subconscious told me that we matched. Something told me that he was fate. I swallowed slowly, as an event organiser led me onto the red carpet, and I began to pose for the pictures. I gripped hold of my black clutch bag, trying my best to keep myself calm. I glanced in the corner of my eye, noticing that David had just stepped onto the carpet. My heart skipped a beat, seeing him pose and smile for the cameras.  
"Jac, over here!" Hetti called over to me. I walked over to both Hetti and Danielle, and together, we posed for the pictures. Tonight, I was hoping that something would happen between David and I.


	8. Chapter 8

_JACQUELINE'S POV:_

The drinks were flowing and the music was pumping. Myself, Hetti, Danielle, Ricky and David were all dancing, and as I moved around the dancefloor, David's eyes kept locking with mine. I bowed my head as our eyes locked again and continued to dance, and soon enough I felt his hands lock around my waist from behind. As soon as his hands touched my skin, even through my dress, my skin was on fire. I turned towards him and smiled, wrapping one arm around his neck, holding my drink with the other. We continued to dance for what felt like hours and as we continued, our foreheads moved closer and closer together until they were almost touching, his hands moving lower till they were almost on my bum. I could feel his breath on my face, it was hot, and we were in our own little world. I pulled away as Shona accidentally bumped into me, making my way off of the dancefloor and back to our table…

"What's the matter?" David asked as I set my drink down on the table

"I'm gonna get off" I informed him "will you let the others know I've gone please?"

"You'll have to let them know yourselves because I'm gonna get you home" he replied

"You don't have to. I'm fine getting home on my own thanks" I assured him, smiling weakly

"I don't care. I'll wait for you outside" he stated, making his way out of the club

I sighed and watched as he walked away, Shona and Danielle making their way over to the table…

"Are you going?" Shona asked, raising an eyebrow

"Yeah" I replied "David's gone too. We're gonna share a cab"

"Have fun" they proclaimed in unison, winking at me as they sat down

I rolled my eyes and made my way out of the club, David waiting outside for me. As he saw me walk out, he hailed a cab, opening the door for me as one pulled up. I stepped inside and he did the same, the cab driving off as David gave him my address…

"Will you stop?" I asked as I felt his gaze on me

"Stop what?" he questioned, confused

"Looking at me, You make me nervous" I admitted, biting my lip

"You make me nervous too" he mirrored "especially when you bite your lip. All I wanna do is kiss you"

I bowed my head and pursed my lips together, the cab ride continuing in a comfortable silence. The cab pulled up and I stepped out, David paying the cab fare as he stepped out too…

"What're you doing?" I enquired as the cab drove off

"I can walk from here. I need to get some air" he informed me

I inhaled and exhaled, nodding as I rooted around in my handbag for my keys. I walked to my door and stood by the wall, David standing opposite me, the body heat from him radiating onto me…

"What're you doing?" I asked as he moved his head towards me

"What we've both wanted for a while now. Or am I wrong?" he enquired

I shook my head, signalling no. He smiled and moved his hand to move my hair out of the way, his lips gently pressing to mine. I moaned softly and began to reciprocate, his lips deepening the kiss. After I don't know how long, we pulled away and his hand moved to my face, caressing it softly with his fingertips…

"So, what happens now?" I asked

So, what does happen now?


	9. Chapter 9

"So, what happens now?" I asked

"I think we both know the answer to that one" David replied, boring his eyes into mine

"Do you want to come in?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow

He nodded and I smiled, unlocking the door and stepping into the building. The lift ride was comfortably quiet. We arrived at my floor and I made my way out first, walking down the corridor to my flat. I unlocked the door and let him step in first, shutting and locking it behind us…

"Coffee? Tea? Something stronger?" I asked, making my way into the kitchen

"Jac" he sighed, stopping me in my tracks, tucking some hair behind my ear, his hand caressing my face, just like Joey did with Lauren

I swallowed a lump in my throat. The way he was looking at me made me blush and I bowed my head. He tilted my head up again and our eyes locked and I stepped further towards him, into his comfort zone. I licked my suddenly dry lips and I saw his head move towards mine and after what felt like hours, he pressed his lips onto mine softly. I wrapped my arms around his neck, my hand entwining in his hair, keeping his head firmly in place so he couldn't detach his lips from mine. I guided us through the kitchen and into my bedroom, him kicking the door shut behind us. My body hit the bed and our lips disconnected and I immediately missed his on mine…

I swallowed again as his eyes raked up and down my body, taking in every inch of me. He removed his jacket and moved atop of me, holding his weight up on his forearms before pressing his lips to mine again. His hands moved to the side zipper on my dress and pulled it downwards, his lips meeting the skin of my neck as I shrugged the material off of my body, David pulling it the rest of the way off until it hit the floor. I moved my hands to his shirt and unbuttoned it, my lips meeting the skin of his chest as he pulled the shirt off of his body, dropping it to the floor to join my dress. I kissed down to his snail trail and unbuckled his jeans, popping the button open, him kicking them off too…

He stood up so he could completely free himself of his jeans and I couldn't help but stare. I looked up at his face and he was smirking. I smirked back and moved myself up the bed, motioning for him to join me which he did, his lips meeting my skin again as he kissed down my body, unhooking my bra as he went. He caressed my stomach with his lips, his kisses open mouthed but soft. I entwined my hands in his hair as he raised my legs over his shoulders, pulling my panties off of my body too. He threw them behind him and his mouth buried itself between my legs, a loud moan escaping my lips as he introduced his tongue too…

"Fuck" I gasped as he entered me, letting myself adjust to his size

"No need for that sort of language" he chuckled, pressing his lips to mine

"I can't believe we're doing this" I whispered against his lips as he began to move

He pressed his lips to mine softly but passionately and continued to move, my second orgasm of the night approaching, washing over me. I continued to dig my fingernails into his back as he continued to push to meet his high, flopping down on top of me as his high hit too…


	10. Chapter 10

_David's POV:___

Jacqueline and I were laying in a comfortable silence. She carefully rested her head against my heavy breathing chest. I wrapped my arms around her, stroking her hair as I watched her get comfortable.  
"David?"  
"Mmm?" I replied, and watched her as she looked up at me.  
She smiled up at me,  
"That was amazing."  
I smiled back at her, stroking her cheek with my knuckles as I nodded,  
"Yeah it was. Special, as well."  
She nodded in reply and yawned, quickly covering her mouth as she did so; trying her best to hide it. I chuckled shaking my head,  
"Sleep, babe. We've had a long day."  
I watched her bite her lip as she asked quietly,  
"Promise me you'll be here when I wake up."  
I furrowed my eyebrows together in confusion,  
"Where else would I be?" I asked.  
She smiled to herself, satisfied with my answer as she rubbed her eyes, wrapping her arms around me and closing her eyes. She slowly drifted off into a deep slumber, and I looked at her bedside table checking the time: 11:45pm. Wow, we had finished filming late tonight. I rubbed my eyes with one of my hands, and I could feel the tiredness taking over. Shaking my head slightly trying to fight my tiredness, I stared down at Jacqueline, and instantly, I was left breathless. Her arm was draped over my bare chest, as well as her head that was resting over my heart. Her face looked so innocent and carefree, like a little kid. The only sound taking over the silence was her soft, soothing breaths. I swallowed slowly, trying to contain my heart from exploding out of my chest. It was beating so fast, and so loud, I was surprised that Jac hadn't woken up from the sound. Sighing happy quietly, I leaned down kissing the top of Jacqueline's head softly,  
"Sweet dreams, beautiful." I whispered, before resting my cheek against her head, closing my eyes and falling asleep.

_Jacqueline's POV:  
_  
I groaned hearing my phone ringing. Opening my eyes, I felt a pair of warm arms wrapped securely around my waist. Looking up, I stared at a breathtakingly handsome David sound asleep. Quickly reaching over to my bedside table carefully, I answered my phone,  
"Hello?" I answered quietly.  
"Jacky, hi! It's Hetti. How are you?"  
"Mmm." I grumbled, rubbing my eye with my hand. "Tired." I complained.  
I heard her laugh down the line as I stared up at David, my heart thumping through my chest.  
"What did you get up to last night then?" There was a mischievous edge in her tone of voice. And something told me that maybe confessing that David and I made love last night, was a bit too soon. Not until David and me have actually talked about it.  
Um... Nothing really. Just hung with David."  
"Oh yeah?" I could tell through the words, that she was grinning from ear to ear. I laughed quietly shaking my head,  
"Alright cupid, settle down." I joked, trying to keep my voice low.  
Underneath my body, I felt David move around slightly, and a quiet groan left his lips. Snapping my head up to him, I watched him unwrap his arms from around my waist and rub his eyes. My waist was still burning from where his arms were wrapped, and it gave me such a sensation, I had forgotten that Hetti was on the phone.  
"Jacqueline!" I heard her scream down the line. Jumping out of my skin, I noticed that David was looking at me and he chuckled hearing her,  
"Sorry, sorry! David just... walked in."  
"Look, I know you're most probably drooling over his morning image right now, but I need you to listen, alright?"  
_Drooling over him? _I thought to myself. _I'm currently laying on his chest. The last thing I'm doing is drooling over him. Trying my best to keep my hands off him, would be a better statement.  
_"Alright, alright what's wrong?"

Half an hour later, I finally hung up the call with Hetti, after listening to her rants. I had finally let David free, and he was currently in the shower. Rolling onto my back, I sat up; -covering my body with the sheets-, hearing the shower turn off. A few moments later, there stood at my bedroom door, was David Witts. He was wearing a towel around his waist, and his hair was dripping. I stared at him, and I couldn't force myself to look away. He looked too...perfect. He was staring at me, with an amused look on his face,  
"Seen something you like?" He asked.  
I blushed deeply, looking down at my lap as he walked over, sitting down beside me.  
"Awe, babe don't worry. If you walked in with just a towel around you, I'd have a hard time keeping my hands off you."  
I looked up at him surprised. Wow. He was thinking the same things as me. Did this mean that he felt the same way? Did I love David? Or was this just a crush? I swallowed slowly, watching David lean in slowly. Leaning in, I closed my eyes feeling his hands cup my face, and very slowly, and very gently; our lips touched.


	11. Chapter 11

As we slowly pulled out of the kiss, I stared at him with a slight shock expression on my face. _Wow, that was some kiss._ I thought to myself. My heart was racing faster and my breathing was heavy. I swallowed trying to calm my breathing down. Not having the best of luck, both David and I pulled our hands away and I ran my hand through my messy hair.  
"What do you fancy doing today?" David asked me.  
I smiled shyly and shrugged,  
"Anything."  
"Hmmm..." David said with a smile on his face.  
I giggled watching him, and then I carefully climbed out of bed, bending down and picking up his shirt. Pulling the shirt on over my head and then body, I turned to him,  
"While you're hmmm-ing, I will make us breakfast. Okay?"  
I watched David's eyes travel up and down my body,  
"You look very sexy in my clothes, Miss. Jossa."  
I blushed, glaring at him as I did so, and then I quickly exited my bedroom. Skipping downstairs, I sighed happily walking into my kitchen.

_David's POV:  
_  
I chuckled to myself watching Jacqueline leave her bedroom. I looked around her room, smiling like a complete idiot. I stood up from Jacky's bed, bending down to retrieve my boxers and sliding them on; before walking round her bedroom. I looked at her DVD selections, raising my eyebrows in surprise, at how much we had in common. Something inside, told me that it was meant to be Jacqueline and I. As my mind said the words, a smile broke onto my lips. I could hear music begin to play, and my eyes raised again, but this time; out of curiosity. I walked out of her bedroom and downstairs, quietly walking over to the kitchen door. Leaning my shoulder against the door frame, I crossed my arms over my chest and smiled to myself, watching Jacqueline dance around in just my t-shirt to the music; as she cooked our bacon. She began to hum to herself and she twirled around. She screamed noticing that I was watching her, and she stopped in her tracks staring at me. She was breathing heavy and her hand was over her heart. I tipped my head back laughing softly, shaking my head at her reaction.  
"David this is so _not _funny!" She screeched at me.  
I grinned at her calming my laughter,  
"It was just your reaction, baby. I thought your dancing was cute."  
She paused for a moment and then spoke with a smile on her face,  
"Did you just call me baby?"  
"Mm if I did?"  
She shrugged casually,  
"I like it."  
I grinned wider at her,  
"Then I did."

After eating, changing and cleaning up; Jacqueline and I put on our jackets and shoes.  
"So, Mr. Witts. Where exactly are you taking me?"  
"Well, Miss. Jossa. If I told you that, it wouldn't be a surprise would it?"  
She groaned slightly, pouting at me,  
"Daaaaaaavey! Tell me!" She pouted more, batting her puppy dog eyes at me.  
I groaned,  
"Shit, not the eyes." I sighed in defeat, shaking my head taking her hand in mine and walking over to the front door.  
"We're going to a nice little park. It has a seating area, a picnic area and stuff." I shrugged slightly. "I thought it'd be romantic."  
She smiled leaning up and kissing my cheek softly,  
"It is romantic, baby."  
I grinned down at her,  
"It is?"  
She nodded opening the door and we both walked out, quickly letting go of each other's hands when we heard the press nearby with their cameras.


	12. Chapter 12

_JACQUELINE'S POV:_

I was used to the press attention but David wasn't. I heard him groan under his breath and I glanced at him, taking his hand and leading him through the swarm of paparazzi and to my car…

"Are you okay?" I asked as we climbed into the warmth

"Yeah, I'm fine" he replied, buckling his seatbelt as I did the same

I smiled reassuringly and squeezed his hand as I handed him my sat-nav, letting him type in the postcode to the place he was taking us. He handed me it back and I placed it into the stand, switching my engine on and driving out of my driveway, following the sat-nav directions to the park…

"How did you ever find this place?" I questioned as we pulled into the car park

"Mum and Dad used to bring me here as a kid" he replied as I switched my engine off

I smiled widely, knowing how close he was to his parents. I leaned over and kissed his cheek before we both climbed out of the car, me locking it before placing the keys into my pocket as he entwined our hands and we began to walk...

We'd been walking for twenty minutes or so, sharing kisses every so often when we stopped at the café, David ordering for us and making his way back to the table that I'd acquired…

"You read my mind, Witts" I informed him as he made his way over with two hot chocolates

He started to chuckle as I took a sip of my hot chocolate… "What're you laughing at?"

"You've got a whipped cream moustache" he replied, leaning over to wipe it off, licking his finger

I smiled and did the same to him, him having acquired a moustache too. After a few more hours walking and just generally enjoying ourselves at the park we made our way back to the car…

"Are you staying at mine tonight?" I asked, raising an eyebrow as we drove back to mine

"If that's okay, yeah?" he questioned "we'd have to stop at mine and get some stuff though"

I nodded and indicated to turn off at the turning before turning onto his road. Ten minutes later we pulled into his driveway and I switched the engine off, both of us climbing out of the car, making our way into the house…

"What're you doing?" I asked as David wrapped his arms around my waist from behind

He didn't reply as his lips pressed once, twice against my neck, my head leaning back onto his shoulder as he continued to pepper kisses across my skin. He turned me around in his embrace and kept his arms locked around my waist, pressing our lips together passionately. I smiled into the kiss and pushed us back towards the bedroom, kicking the door shut behind us…


	13. Chapter 13

_Jacqueline's POV:_

The light hitting my face woke me up, causing me to open my eyes slowly. I groaned quietly, looking to my side seeing David lying beside me. My heart skipped a beat, seeing that he was laid on his front, with his arm draped over my waist loosely. I bit my lip reaching over to grab my jeans, sliding my phone out of my pocket and then I snapped a picture of him sleeping. I grinned to myself as I stared at the picture and then I heard a faint groan come from David. Looking over at him, I saw his eyes flutter open and I grinned down at him,  
"Mm good morning."  
"Morning, beautiful." He rubbed his eyes and sighed happily, as my cheeks blushed a light shade of pink. He moved, straddling over to me and he stared at me with a smile on his face.  
"What?" I asked as my self-consciousness came out.  
He shook his head at me smiling,  
"I just love waking up to you."  
My heart began to race and my face dropped in shock. I smiled up at him and I nodded,  
"Me too."  
He leaned down slowly and I cupped his face, kissing him passionately,  
"Already missing me, eh?" David teased into the kiss.  
I smiled and bit his bottom lip gently, pulling out of the kiss, receiving a quiet groan from David,  
"Nah, not that much."  
I smirked at him as his eyebrows rose slightly in a mocking shocked expression. I grinned at him,  
"You look cute when you sleep." I commented, making David grin at me,  
"Why, thank you. So do you."  
I bit my lip and giggled.

I was currently sitting in my flat alone. I was curled up at the corner of my armchair, my legs curled up at my side and a blanket was over them. I was smiling like an idiot, as I ate a bowl of cereal. My phone buzzed from the arm of the chair. I answered it,  
"Hello?"  
"Jac, have you been on Twitter?" I heard Hetti say.  
Confused, I leaned forward collecting my laptop from my coffee table, and set it onto my lap,  
"Um, no. Why?"  
"Well…" I heard her sigh. "The press took a few pictures of you and David yesterday at the park."  
Lifting the lid, I unlocked my laptop and typed in the Twitter into the URL bar.  
"Hetti, get to the point."  
Signing into my Twitter account, I clicked onto my mentions and my phone slipped out of my hand:

jacquelineMjos why're you with that player,  
Jacqueline? You could do so much better!

jacquelineMjos Jac, are you serious?! I heard that  
he cheated on his last girlfriend! You don't wanna be  
another girl to the list, do you? :/

I sat up properly, tucking both loose strands of hair behind my ears as I read more:

jacquelineMjos ATTENTION SEEKERS! We get it!  
Everyone is loving Joey&Lauren. Doesn't mean we  
support it, or want the real-life thing too.

jacquelineMjos I heard David got this lass pregnant,  
Jac! I'd watch where he's been. #Itdisgustsme.

"Jac, will you answer me?!" I heard Hetti scream down the line. Jumping slightly, I picked up my phone pressing it against my ear,  
"I-I gotta go." I hung up before she could answer, standing up and I threw my laptop onto the armchair, running into the hallway. Sliding on my jacket and my converses, I then picked up my car keys, opening the front door and I walked down the small flight of steps. The press were outside and I could hear their cameras clicking. I tried not to let the tears well in my eyes, but I could feel the lump forming in my throat.  
"Jacqueline? Is it true that David has impregnated a stranger?"  
I shot a dark look at the offender, and instantly, they all stopped talking. I climbed into my driver's side, taking a deep breath and I stuffed my keys into the ignition, buckling up. I gripped hold of the steering wheel, leaning my forehead against it and took a few deep breaths. I swallowed harshly, keeping the tears away, as I started the engine and reversed out from my parking spot and down the street.

__

David's POV:

I was in the kitchen humming along to a random song on the radio, currently making myself something to eat; when I heard my doorbell ring. I walked out of the kitchen and over to the front door. Seeing Jacqueline, I smiled,  
"Hey ba-"  
"Shut up." She pushed past me.  
Confused, I looked at her,  
"Huh? What's wrong?"  
She turned to me and scoffed,  
"What's wrong? What's wrong?"  
I nodded at her, becoming more confused.  
"Hetti called me." She folded her arms over her chest. "That was fun." She said sarcastically.  
"Okay? What did she say?"  
"She told me that the press took a few pictures of us yesterday."  
"Yeah… we know that. We saw them, remember?"  
She nodded,  
"Oh yeah, I remember. But sometime during the night they ended up on the Internet. And you know what else Hetti told me?"  
I raised an eyebrow at her,  
"What?"  
"To check my Twitter."  
I closed my front door and turned fully to her, placing my hands on my hips,  
"Okay what have people been saying?"  
"That you got some random chick pregnant. That you cheated on your ex. That I could do better." She shrugged casually at me and I stared at her in shock. "So do you mind telling me which one is true?"  
I raised my eyebrows fully at her,  
"Wow, Jac."  
"Wow what, David?"  
I ran a hand through my hair,  
"Go through into the living room."  
She scoffed and laughed without humour,  
"You think I'm staying?"  
I walked close to her, placing my hands on her arms,  
"Babe, come on. You know me."  
"She looked up at me, her vulnerability was clear in her face and it broke my heart,  
"Do I? Do I really, David?"  
I nodded at her enthusiastically,  
"Yeah! You do! And you know you do, so quit believing the haters."  
She tucked a loose strand of her ear, looking away from me.  
"Please, Jac. Please, believe me."


	14. Chapter 14

_"__Please, Jac. Please, believe me"_

_JACQUELINE'S POV:_

"You've got ten minutes" I informed him, sitting down on the sofa as he sat on the coffee table

I listened intently as he began to explain everything. How his girlfriend had sold a fake story to the papers about the reason behind their split, and typically it had all come out as it'd been announced that he'd got his role in the show. I sighed as he finished explaining everything and bowed my head…

"I should've believed you" I sighed "I'm sorry"

"It's fine. You're passionate and confident. It's one of the many reasons why I love you" he admitted

"What did you just say?" I questioned, shocked

"Nothing" he replied "do you want a drink?"

"David" I proclaimed, taking a hold of his hand as he stood up "repeat that, please"

"Jac, it was spur of the moment. I didn't mean it. I'm sorry" he explained

"That's too bad, because if you did, I was gonna say it back" I informed him

"You were?" he enquired, raising an eyebrow

I bit my lip and nodded my head, smiling…

"Well, in that case. Jacqueline, I love you" he proclaimed "and I don't care who knows it"

"I love you too" I mirrored, my smile growing wider as David's lips crushed down on mine

He pushed my body back onto the sofa, his body on top of mine, his hands trailing down my sides to the bottom of my top, pulling it over my head, our lips connecting together immediately. His shirt was next to go, and then his jeans, along with my jeans. He entered me slowly, moving some hair out of my face as our eyes locked together, a small smile on our faces as the pleasure began…

"Oh God" I moaned as David lifted my leg, burying himself deeper inside me

He chuckled and pressed a kiss to my lips, pulling away as he began to pepper kisses down my body. As one hand held my waist, his free hand moved down and began to rub my already sensitive mound, moans constantly leaving my lips as he continued to thrust…

"That was. Wow" I sighed contentedly as David returned from the kitchen, two bottles of beers in hand

"You're welcome" he chuckled as he handed me my bottle, pulling a blanket over us "what're you doing?"

"Tweeting" I informed him as I tapped away at my iPhone keyboard, David watching over my shoulder, reading out loud "Guys, thanks for all the concern but there's no need for worry. David and I are fine, and we're more in love than ever. Thank you. Lots of love xxx"

"Perfect" I proclaimed, pressing tweet and locking my keypad, placing it on the arm of the chair

"Perfect" David mirrored "so, what do you wanna do tonight?"

"I could murder a Chinese takeaway. I was meant to be going out with Hetti and Shona but I can't be bothered" I admitted "can we just curl up on here and watch films all night?"

David nodded and smiled, making his way out of the room once again, returning with the Chinese takeaway menus, placing our orders whilst I took a shower. I dressed in a pair of David's tracksuit bottoms and one of his hoodies, quickly towel drying my hair before making my way out into the living room…

"Are you trying to kill me?" he asked as I wrapped my arms around his waist from behind as he served up our food, stroking my hands up and down his stomach, getting lower and lower

"Who'd fulfil all my hopes and dreams then?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow as he turned to face me

"Okay, now you definitely are" he replied, his eyes grazing down my body, his hands wrapping around my waist, lifting me onto the worktop

I smirked as he moved to stand between my legs, his hands running up and down to the tops of my thighs as his lips connected with mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck, my fingers entwining with his hair, pulling softly as his lips trailed down my neck again…

"What about dinner?" I enquired

"Screw dinner" he replied, moving down to his knees, pulling the tracksuit bottoms of his that I was wearing off of my body


	15. Chapter 15

I gasped tipping my head back, a soft moan escaping from my lips,  
"Oh, David…." I moaned.  
David leaned down kissing my neck roughly, as his hands played with the bottom of my top.

I was sitting on the worktop still, and David was standing in between my legs. Our chests were heaving in and out, as our breathing filled the silence heavily.  
"Wow…" David breathed out.  
I nodded, gripping his shoulders,  
"Yeah." I whispered.  
David smiled down at me, kissing my lips passionately once,  
"I love you, Jacqueline."  
I smiled and kissed his lips back passionately once,  
"I love you too, David."

_Christmas Day._

"Baby, wake up!" I giggled shaking a half conscious David. He groaned, rolling over onto his back,  
"Jacque baby, I told you no waking up early." He mumbled sleepily.  
I grinned wide, leaning down and I whispered in his ear,  
"It's 8:30, baby."  
He groaned again, and I know that he was remembering my deal not to wake him up before 8:30. So as a joke, I decided to wake him up at exactly 8:30 on the dot. He ran his hands through his hair, exhaling deeply,  
"Fine, fine I'm up." He slowly sat up, rubbing his eyes.  
I squealed grinning big and clapped my hands together,  
"Yay!"  
I was excited. I had bought him a couple of gifts, something that for the first time, I was positive that someone would like. He climbed out of bed, and I climbed out too. He was wearing just his boxers. Watching him, I bit my lip and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. David looked at me and smirked,  
"Want me to get back in bed?" He asked mockingly.  
Blushing deeply, I looked at him and scoffed,  
"You wish!" I snorted.  
"Oh, trust me. I do."  
I blushed even deeper walking round my bed, taking hold of his hand and walking out of my bedroom. Walking down the steps, we walked into my living room and under the tree, were all our presents from each other. There were only eight under the tree, but they were all so beautifully wrapped; I was looking forward to opening mine.  
David chuckled as he watched my expression, turning on the living room light, and then he led me over to the tree. We both knelt down in front of the tree and David handed me my first gift,  
"I'll let you open yours first. You're way too excited to let me go first." He chuckled.  
I grinned wide, taking the present from him and I leaned forward pecking his lips softly. David returned my kiss, and then grinned wide watching me. I looked down at my gift, unwrapping my present quickly. Inside, was a small jewellery box. Looking at David, he smiled at me, as I looked back down at the box. Opening the dark, royal blue, felt jewellery box, I gasped. Inside, there was a silver wired ring, in the shape of a lowercase 'D'. I covered my mouth, looking up at David and he stared at me nervously.  
"Baby, I love it!" I squealed.  
I leaned forward hugging his neck and covering his face with soft kisses. He sighed in relief and hugged my waist,  
"I'm so glad you do, baby. It's for when I'm not here, and you miss me. You can look down at it'll make it seem like I'm there with you."  
I sniffed and wiped my tears away quickly,  
"Thank you. I love you."  
"I love you too."  
I kissed his lips passionately once and then I sat down, tucking my strands of hair behind my ears,  
"Okay, baby. Open one of yours."  
He nodded sanding his hands together as he looked over at his four presents. He picked up my favourite present, and I grinned watching him. He unwrapped his present and his grin widened. Inside the wrapping paper, I had bought David the watch that he had been looking at for weeks. We went out shopping for my mum, and I spotted him eyeing a silver watch. He looked up at me and grinned bigger,  
"Babe, I love it. Thank you."  
He leaned forward and kissed my lips gently once.

After opening the rest of our gifts, David had gotten me a pair of gorgeous nude colour high heels, a heart, white-gold necklace, and as a joke; he bought me some lacy lingerie. David had received: a mixed tape that I made him of all the songs that reminded me of him, a brand new hoodie and a teddy bear that said, "you're mine" written on the bear's t-shirt. We were now finishing getting ready, David was fixing on his watch onto his wrist and I was currently messing with my hair, puffing it up slightly.  
"Stop messing. You look gorgeous, babe." David said, and as I looked at him, I noticed that he was looking at me with a smile on his face; as he fastened his shirt cuffs. I smiled at him as my cheeks burned a bright pink colour. We were both visiting each other's families for the first time. To make it fair, we decided to spend 45 minutes at both houses, but go to the restaurant that David organised for us. I took a deep breath, stepping back and looking over at myself in the mirror. I was wearing a Nude, Lace Inset dress that I had bought specially from Miss. Selfridges. I had been wearing my ring from David on my left middle finger ever since I'd open it; and I also decided to wear my shoes from David too. I smiled approvingly at my reflection, and then I turned to David and wolf whistled at his appearance. He was wearing black suit trousers, a light blue, long-sleeved t-shirt and the matching suit blazer. He looked so handsome, he was breathtaking.  
"Right, Miss. Jossa. Are you ready to meet the Witts?"  
I nodded eagerly. When I met Tony's family for the first time, I was so nervous, I felt as if I could've been physically sick. But going to meet David's family for the first time, I felt comfortable and excited.

_David's POV:_

"Mum, this is Jacqueline, my co-star on the show. Jacqueline, this is my mum and dad."  
Both my mum and dad rose to their feet, bright smiles on their faces. My mum hugged Jacqueline, and then my dad gave her a friendly handshake, making Jacqueline laugh slightly.  
"It's so lovely to finally meet you in person, Jacqueline." My mum gushed.  
Jacqueline smiled and nodded,  
"Same to you. I've been excited for this all morning. I've been dying to see the family behind this one." She motioned her head towards me, making both my mum and dad laugh.  
"Aye, he's a cracker is this one, Jackie. Mind if I call you that?" My dad asked politely.  
Jacqueline smiled towards him and shook her head,  
"No, it's fine. My family call me Jackie."  
"Oh, good. So, are you enjoying your first Christmas together so far?"  
"I certainly am." I chimed in with a grin. "She's like a child at Christmas! She woke me up at 8:30!" I looked at my mum, who shook her head laughing,  
"And he got up?" My mum sounded shocked.  
Jacqueline laughed nodding,  
"He had no choice!" She admitted. "He said not to wake him up before 8:30!"  
"So she wakes me up exactly at half past!" I complained.  
"Good for you, Jackie! It's about time someone made get up at a reasonable hour."  
I rolled my eyes playfully smiling, as I stuffed my hands into my trouser pockets looking down at Jacqueline; whom stuck her tongue out at me. My mum and dad laughing,  
"Aren't they adorable together?" My mum said up to my dad, who nodded in agreement,  
"They certainly are."

"Okay, are you ready?" Jacque asked me at the front door of her house. I chuckled,  
"Just get inside, missy."  
She grinned and opened her family front door,  
"Mum?"  
Jacqueline's mum ran into the hallway with open arms, hugging Jacqueline tightly,  
"Merry Christmas, honey!"  
I smiled to myself watching Jacqueline hug her mum back. They've been through a lot in the last few years. It was nice to see that they seemed to be doing alright.  
"Merry Christmas, mum. This is David, as you know."  
Her mum gave me a tight hug, and I returned it as well,  
"Nice to meet you." I smiled politely.  
"It's lovely to meet you too, dear." Her mum gasped. "Jackie this is gorgeous!" She beamed holding Jacqueline's left hand and examining the ring I got her.

It was the evening. We had eaten hours ago, and we were currently sitting in pyjamas at my flat, on the sofa. Jacqueline was leaning onto me. I had given her a surprise gift at dinner. I had bought her an iPhone 4S. We talked about them on set once. She complained that the iPhone 5 just looked bigger compared to the 4S and that the 4S would be more ideal. So I bought her the white one. Weirdly enough, Jacqueline had remembered the same conversion, and had bought me the black iPhone 4S. We both laughed about it. Jacqueline had just taken a picture of it from her old phone and tweeted:

_His and her iPhones! Haha, Merry Christmas! Xx_

Jacque had also given me her twitter password and said, and I quote, "Feel free to stalk."  
I was currently tweeting a picture of her with the caption:

_Merry Christmas everyone! Hope you had a good 'un! Here's a picture of Jac  
that I love! 3 - David. :)_

I was stroking Jacqueline's hair, when minutes later, I heard her gasp,  
"David! You posted a picture of me?"  
I chuckled softly and nodded,  
"Yeah! I thought I'd let the world know, how much I love that photo of you! And you know I do, it's saved on my phone."  
She rolled her eyes playfully and I watched her tweet:

_He's cheeky is that boy, isn't he? I see you, Mr. Witts. ;)_

I grinned wide down at her as she glanced up at me,  
"A social media war, is it?"  
She nodded grinning at me and I leaned down, kissing her lips softly once. Jacqueline sighed happy,  
"Best Christmas ever."

[Find the pictures of Jacqueline's dress, ring and both tweets on my tumblr: joeycaresaboutlauren].


	16. Chapter 16

New Year's Eve, the best night of the year in my opinion. Everyone could forget the bad things that happened in the past year and move on with no regrets. And that's what I was going to do. I was going to move on with David and be happy, and I couldn't wait. We'd decided to go to my Mum's place. She always threw a little party every year, and this year was no different. I walked out of the bedroom and into the living room, David smiling widely as he saw me…

"You look amazing" he sighed as he took in my appearance

"Thanks" I replied, checking my appearance in the living room mirror once again

I grabbed my handbag and entwined my hand with David's, both of us leaving his flat and heading down to the cab that was waiting outside. We climbed in and drove the fifteen minutes to my Mum's, David paying the cab fare, both of us climbing out, making our way to the front door where my Mum, Selina greeted us…

"Hi you two" she proclaimed, hugging us both tightly

"Hi Mum. Can we get inside please? It's freezing out here" I asked

"Course" she replied, stepping aside from the doorway so we could step in, her shutting the door behind us

"Drinks and food where they normally are?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow

She nodded and went back to mingling with the other guests, David and I making our way into the kitchen where the food and drink had been set out. After getting ourselves a drink each and a bite to eat, we made our way through to the other guests, me introducing David to the other members of my family he hadn't met, them all being as taken with him as my Mum had been when she first met him...

"Okay everybody, it's countdown time. Make sure you've all got a party popper ready" Mum proclaimed

"Can we go outside please? I hate party poppers" I asked

David nodded and took my hand, guiding me through the crowd and out of the room. We made our way out into the garden, David wrapping his suit jacket around my shoulders…

"Five, four, three, two, one" he whispered, stroking a piece of stray hair out of my face "Happy New Year, Jac"

"Happy New Year, David" I mirrored, smiling as his lips touched mine softly

We pulled a few minutes later, David's arms wrapped around my front as we watched the fireworks from the back garden…

"I've got a feeling 2013's gonna be the best year yet" I admitted as we made our way back inside

"Yeah? Why's that?" he enquired, raising an eyebrow

"I've got you in my life" I informed him

He smiled and pushed me back into the worktop, kissing me passionately, his hands moving to the front of my dress, sliding up my stomach, almost at my chest when someone clearing their throat interrupted us…

"Sorry, I just wanted to get another drink" my sister, Katrina admitted

I nodded and bit my lip, resting my head against David's chest as she organised herself another drink, winking at me subtly as she left the room, a giggle escaping my lips…

"C'mon, let's get back to the party" I stated, taking David's hand, leading him into the living room


	17. Chapter 17

_Jacqueline's POV:_

"Babe, come on. We're gonna be late!" David called to me from the hallway. Today we were doing interviews and David kept telling me that we needed to set off in the next few minutes. I smiled to myself in the mirror as I finished sorting out my hair,  
"Babe, gimme thirty seconds and I'll be out."  
I heard him groan to himself. I giggled to myself, knowing that he must've tipped his head back, like he is usually does. I sprayed the perfume that David bought me for Christmas across my neck and then I looked myself over one more time, before walking out of my bedroom and over to David.  
"Happy?" I asked him.  
David looked up and down my body and then he wolf whistled at me,  
"Looking gorgeous as ever."  
I grinned and I felt myself blush, as I nudged him playfully,  
"Well, you look very handsome." I nodded as David grinned at me, shaking his head,  
"Let's go."  
He wrapped his arm around my waist, opening my front door and walking outside with me. Walking down the steps, we then walked over to his car. As he unlocked the car doors, I leaned up kissing his cheek softly before opening the passenger door, climbing in. We knew that the paparazzi were taking photos of us, but we didn't care. As David climbed in, we then both buckled up and David reversed out of the parking spot and down the street. I smiled to myself and looked at him,  
"I really liked yesterday. Thank you, David."  
He glanced at me and grinned, before looking back at the road,  
"It was no trouble, babe. I wanted to let you know how much I love you."  
I blushed looking down to my lap, as my smile grew bigger.

David had woken me up early New Year's Day. He made me breakfast in bed, and told me to get ready because he had plans for me. Curious, I quickly ate, got ready and then we were off. It took us a while in the car, but David was adamant on keeping it a surprise; although I could tell he was cracking every so often. When we arrived, we were at the London Eye. He had booked a carriage for just the two of us. Inside the carriage, there was a trail of roses all the way around the windows. I was in awe when we stepped in. At first, I thought we had gotten into the wrong carriage. I thought this one was for a man whom was proposing to his girlfriend. But it wasn't. David had set it up for the two of us. He sat me down on the bench in the middle of the carriage and he took hold of my hands. He stared into my eyes and he said, "Jacqueline. You are the most beautiful, sexy and drop-dead gorgeous. You're the only girl that has ever made me feel so... So at ease, and so happy all the time." By this time, my heart was racing, my eyes were filling with tears and my smile was growing bigger and bigger. He stroked my knuckles with his thumbs. "Jacque, I never want to lose you. And don't worry, I'm not proposing to you." He laughed slightly and so did I. I was sort of relieved when he said that. It felt like the kind of speech you'd say for a proposal. He took a deep breath, his face completely serious. "But. The ring I got you for Christmas..." He started and I scrunched my eyebrows together slightly in confusion, as I nodded slowly,  
"Yeah...?"  
He took another deep breath,  
"I know this is fast. Trust me, I do. But nothing has ever felt this right. I was wondering if we could make that ring a promise ring?"  
"A promise ring? What for?" I asked him.  
"Jacqueline Mary Jossa. I want to marry you someday." He paused swallowing slowly. "I really do. I see a future with you, I do. And if you say yes, this ring," he said as he stroked his thumb over the 'D' on my ring. "will symbolise our promise that one day; we will get married. What do you say?"  
I stared at him, speechless. Literally no words would come out. This man. This incredible, smart, funny, handsome and charming man was in front of me. He was technically proposing. Not right now. But he was promising that someday in the future, he would. I loved him. I loved him with everything in me. This short period together as boyfriend and girlfriend, has been like a fairy tale for me. Yes, we had a little thing near the beginning with the rumours. But none of that mattered. Not right now. Not in this moment. David stared at me. His eyes filled with desperation and hope. A tear rolled down my cheek,  
"Yes." I choked out, cupping his face in my hands. "Yes, I promise you."  
His face lit up, and a smile grew the widest I'd ever seen. We both leaned forward and tangled into a passionate kiss.

Snapping back to reality, I realised that David wasn't driving. Looking at him, I saw him talking to a security guard. He was giving him our names, and when the guard ticked off our names and let us in; David glanced at me while driving into the car park,  
"Look who's finally woke up." David joked as he looked around for a parking space.  
I grinned blushing slightly,  
"Sorry. I was just thinking about yesterday." I looked down at my hand, stroking my ring with my index finger, my heart racing. David parked up, and we both unbuckled, climbing out of the car. David walked round to my side and he held my hand,  
"I love you." He murmured in my ear.  
I grinned up at him,  
"I love you too."  
We walked inside, where we were met by David's agent whom was looking after during these interviews. She led us through a corridor and then into a room. Inside, stood a woman with brunette hair. She was wearing a beige skirt and a suit jacket. She stood up and shook our hands smiling,  
"Hello, Jacqueline. David. Nice to meet you, I'm Amanda."  
I smiled politely,  
"'Nice to meet you, Amanda."  
David smiled politely and then Amanda told us to take a seat. We held hands as we sat down, and David began to play with my fingers. I tried my best to look as professional as David did right now. Instead, I was forcing myself not to watch his fingers.  
"So Jacqueline?"  
I looked at her and smiled as she pressed the record button on her tape recorder.  
"How did you feel about the Lauren/Joey storyline?"  
I shifted slightly in my seat to get comfortable,  
"Um, when the producers talked to both David and I, discussing the future scripts that we'd be receiving, I was just as nervous as the producers. We were all petrified with how the audience would react with the whole young love/cousins situation. But I think it's the most supported storyline that I've been apart of. I'm constantly getting tweets from fans, dying to know what happens. I'm just. I love the story of Lauren and Joey. It's a forbidden love. Yes, some of the public think that it's wrong, but it's the fact that people are against it, that makes you want to watch it more."  
Amanda smiled at me. She was definitely pleased with what I had said. I glanced at David whom was staring at me with a proud smile on his face. I smiled back at him.  
"David, why do you think the audience love it so much?"  
He scratched his temple,  
"Um... Honestly I think that Jacqueline nailed it. It's a forbidden love and it's one of those storylines, were you're not sure if it's right or wrong. You want to dislike it because the characters are related. But then you see that they really care about each other, that you know that it's right."  
Amanda nodded smiling again,  
"So recently we've noticed that your on-screen relationship has spiralled off-screen too."  
We both laughed and looked down embarrassed. We expected this. It was the questions that we were nervous about.  
"Do you think that some fans disliked your relationship at the beginning because they were worried that it'd ruin the whole Joey/Lauren fanatic?"  
David and I looked at each other and David jumped in,  
"I don't think it's the fact that the audience were worried about it ruining the Joey and Lauren storyline. I personally think it's because they've heard us deny so much stuff. Yeah, usually that happens and instantly there's a relationship. For Jacqueline and I, we were. I guess we were hiding behind our character's best interest, because we were scared. But when it feels right, it feels right and you can't fight it forever." He smiled shrugging slightly at Amanda whom was grinning from ear to ear. I stared at David in awe. _Thank god that he spoke._ I thought to myself. He looked at me, flashing me his breathtaking smile. I smiled back at him and them Amanda spoke again,  
"Jacqueline, do you think it'll be easier to portray Lauren and Joey's relationship now that the two of you are a couple?"  
I looked at Amanda,  
"Uhhhh... I think it'll definitely help with the more romantic scenes. For example, the kissing scenes. It'll be less awkward now that we're a couple. But with everything else, I think it'll be the same." I smiled politely at her.  
"How much support are you getting from the fans?"  
"Oh god, the support is actually amazing! I get countless amounts of tweets a day, from fans telling me that they're over the moon that we finally saw sense." I laugh, and so does David. "But honestly, it's a nice feeling knowing that people are supporting our relationship. I mean, we don't need approval. It's not like that's what we're looking for. But it's a relief knowing that there are people out there, spreading their joys and love to us. It's comforting and it's... it's an amazing thing to see on a daily basis." I nodded and smiled, feeling David squeezing my hand gently.


	18. Chapter 18

_JACQUELINE'S POV:_

"_This family, our family, it's fights… funerals, affairs and fights. All the time. And I hate it. And this is all it's ever gonna be"_

"_No, no it ain't, not if you're with me, Lauren. We're gonna be out of it, I promise"_

"_What?"_

"_This is where I need to be"_

_David pressed his forehead against mine, or Joey's against Lauren's and captured my lips passionately in his own, his hands moving up to cup my face. Our kiss continued for a few seconds before the front door of the Beale's Plaice shop set slammed shut and we pulled away, our facial expressions changing as we realised Lucy had seen Joey and Lauren…_

"Cut. That was great, you guys" our director, Clive informed us

"Is it home time yet?" Hetti asked as we made our way back to our dressing rooms

"For you, yeah. For me and Jac, no" David sighed, wrapping his arms around my waist

"Have a nice time, you guys" she replied, making her way into her dressing room

"One more scene. That's it" I replied "and then we can go home"

"Thank God. Come on, let's go and get it over and done with" he stated

We made our way onto the Queen Vic set and I got myself into character. Drunk Lauren had made a reappearance. I ran through the scene with Clive, the director and got myself into position, my head laid on the bar…

"And, cut" Clive announced "home time guys. Great work, Jac, David, as always"

We smiled and made our way hand in hand back to our dressing rooms, both of us heading into our own to get changed, entwining our hands again a few minutes later as we left the studios and headed out to the car park and to David's car…

"I need food" I admitted, sighing as my belly rumbled as we drove off

"How about we get a Chinese on the way?" he suggested, raising an eyebrow

"Chinese? Remember what happened last time we got Chinese food? It got ruined" I replied

"That's only because you were looking hot in my clothes. I couldn't resist" he informed me

"Always my fault. Not the fact that you couldn't keep it in your pants" I chuckled

"I didn't hear you moaning at the time. Oh, actually, I did" he proclaimed, smirking

"Alright, Joey" I stated, smirking "put that ego away and let's get home. I'll cook"

"You'll cook? You, Jacqueline Mary Jossa want to cook? Shall I have the fire brigade on stand by just to be on the safe side?" he questioned

I stuck my tongue out at him and he laughed lightly, driving us back to his place. We pulled up his driveway and made our way inside, David flicking on the lights and the TV, flopping himself down in front of Match Of The Day as I made my way into the kitchen to organise us some food. Twenty minutes later I returned, carrying two bowls of stir fry…

"Be lucky you got some. I was in two minds whether to do you any" I informed him

"Thank you, baby" he replied, kissing me softly "are you sure I'm not gonna get food poisoning?"

I rolled my eyes at his comment and reached for the remote, changing the channel, putting on an episode of The Big Bang Theory…

"Jac, you've seen this episode a million times" he sighed

"And? It's a great episode. Makes me laugh every time" I informed him, eating my dinner

_DAVID'S POV:_

I watched as Jacqueline ate her meal and then placed her empty bowl on the coffee table, reaching for her drink, quickly swallowing the liquid before a funny part of the episode we were watching came on…

"Have I got something on my face?" she asked, snapping me from my trance

"What? No, just thinking about how beautiful my girl looks" I informed her

She smiled and leaned over to kiss me softly, resting her head on my chest as we continued to watch TV. Before I knew it, I glanced at my watch, the time nearing one o clock. I glanced down at Jacqueline who was fast asleep. Easing her up I placed one arm under her legs and one around her waist as I carried her to bed, peeling off her shoes, thankful she was in a tracksuit and nothing too difficult. I made my way back into the living room, switching off the TV and lights, making my way back into my bedroom, smiling as I saw Jacqueline had switched positions and was now snuggled into my side of the bed. I sighed and undressed, easing into the bed next to her, her head burying into my chest as I fell into a deep sleep too…


	19. Chapter 19

"_Oh come on, Lauren. Where's your sense of adventure?"  
Jacqueline raises her eyebrows at David,  
_"_Do I really need to tell you the last time we had an adventure?"  
David nodded,  
_"_Fair point. But this time, there's no drink in anyone's body and there's no Derek to run away from. We're doing this for fun! It's only a daytrip!"  
_"_To a funfair? That sounds…"  
_"_Fun." David nodded trying to convince Jacqueline.  
Jacqueline rolled her eyes at David and smiled.  
_"_And we're on!" David grinned at Jacqueline, please with himself._

_Jacqueline's POV:_

"And cut! Well done, guys. Loved the chemistry."  
Both David and I grinned,  
"Thanks!" We answered.  
David wrapped his arms around my waist,  
"We're done for the day."  
"Mmm, yay!" I smiled up at him.  
"Don't sound too excited, alright?" He said sarcastically with a wide smile on his face. "The crew can't handle it right now. They're busy, alright, Jacqueline?"  
I looked up at him trying to hide my smile,  
"Ha, ha." I replied sarcastically.  
David chuckled and pulled me into his chest as he hugged me tightly,  
"Come on, you."  
I smiled and nodded, as I pulled out of the hug, wrapping my arm around David's waist and walking with him off set. David stopped outside our trailers; -our trailers being opposite each other's-, and then he leaned down kissing my lips softly once,  
"I'll be out in 5, yeah?"  
I kissed his lips back softly once,  
"I might be 10, babe. Okay?"  
He smiled down at me and nodded,  
"I might be able to be away from you for that long."  
I giggled as we moved out of each other's grips and then we parted to our trailers and walked inside. I took off my clothes that I'd worn that day, and then I placed them back onto their racks, and then I changed back into my black, skinny jeans and band t-shirt. Sliding on my Ugg boots, I then walked over to my dressing table, sitting down and I picked up a wet wipe. I don't wear as much makeup as Lauren; -even though Lauren barely wears any anymore either-. I wiped off all my makeup, until I had a natural face, and then I lightly applied some mascara onto my eyelashes, and then I applied some clear lipgloss and then I stood up and looked over at myself in the mirror,  
"It'll do." I mumbled to myself.  
I liked to look perfect for David. Even though he did see me in sweats. His sweats to be exact. I took a deep breath, and then I heard a light tap on my trailer door. Grinning to myself, I walked over to the door and opened it up. My face dropping, when I saw Tony standing there.  
"Hey, can I talk to you about something?"  
David opened his trailer door and I glanced at him,  
"Can David be here too? We've gotta go."  
Tony looked over his shoulder, seeing that David was now stood behind him. A small smile on David's face, as he stuffed his hands into his jeans pockets,  
"What's going on here then?" David asked.  
I smiled at him,  
"Tony wants to ask me something, come in."  
I stepped aside and the two of them walked in, not even bothering to wait for Tony to accept my invitation of letting David in. David and I stood beside each other, while Tony stood opposite, his hands on his hips,  
"I was just checking that there's no hard feelings between us."  
I smiled at him and shook my head,  
"No, we're fine, Tony."  
"So, you don't mind if I asked someone out?"  
"Uh, I think that's the least of my worries now, Tony." I laughed slightly, looking up at David whom smiled down at me.  
"So it's okay if I ask Hetti out?"  
I raised my eyebrows at him,  
"Hetti?"  
He nodded stuffing my hands into my pockets. I narrowed my eyes at him. He knew how I felt about the two of them. When we were dating, it was like he was cheating on me with her. They were _too _close. I mean, I know I felt something for David when I was with Tony, but I wasn't like how Tony was with Hetti. He was always holding her hand, hugging her tightly. Just being plain inappropriate with her. David knew all of this. I had told him many times after a fight, how I felt about them both even being friends.  
"Um…"  
David nudged me and I looked up at him. He knew I was hurt. Not because Tony was moving on, but because it was with Hetti. The girl he'd sworn he'd never even try to ever date. I swallowed slowly and fabricated a smile on my face,  
"Whatever. Let's go, David?"  
"In a sec, Jacque. Can I speak to Tony alone for a moment, please?"  
"But-"  
"Please, babe." I looked up at him and sighed nodding.  
I walked out of my trailer and leaned against the wall beside the door. Waiting.

_David's POV:_

I watched Jacqueline leave from over my shoulder, and then I looked at Tony, licking my lips as I crossed my arms over my chest,  
"Really?"  
Tony shrugged casually,  
"What?"  
"Hetti?" I laughed once. "You make me sick, Tone. She was paranoid when you two were dating! She was constantly paranoid that you two were hooking up behind her back, and you know it! And now you want to date her? You're just proving Jacque's accusations right!"  
Tony scoffed stepping closer to me,  
"And you're proving mine."  
I narrowed my eyes at him,  
"You know I'd never lay a finger on her, because she was with you. For some bizarre, idiotic reason."  
I stepped closer to him as he smirked,  
"You'll never have what me and her had."  
I laughed,  
"Thank fuck for that! You two were a mess!"  
Tony shoved me and I stumbled back, before pushing him back.  
"Is that all you've got?!" I screamed in his face.  
He shoved me harder,  
"What's your problem, man?!"  
"My problem? _My _problem?!"  
"Yeah!"  
Tony threw his arm back, but we both instantly froze when we heard Jacqueline shouting,  
"WHAT THE HELL?!" She grabbed my shirt, pulling me back and standing in the middle of us both. "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?!"  
"He started it!" I yelled, glaring at him. "He has no damn respect for you or your feelings!"  
Jacqueline stared at me. Something in her eyes, I could tell that there was relief. But something else told me that it was tearing her apart. I sighed,  
"I'm sorry, babe."  
She shook her head,  
"Let's just go."  
I nodded, holding her hand and walking out of her trailer, across the lot and over to my car. We both climbed in and I drove away from the set.


	20. Chapter 20

"Jac, babe, talk to me, please" David begged as we drove. He'd done nothing but since we left the studios

"This was meant to be our day. Why did you have to hit Tony?" I questioned

"He was saying things about you and I wasn't just gonna let him get away with it" he informed me

"What was he saying?" I asked as we pulled up at a set of traffic lights

"He was saying that something was going on between me and you when you were still together. He's using Hetti to make you jealous" he explained

"Then more fool Hetti if she can't see it" I sighed as we began to drive off again

"Do you mean that?" he enquired, shocked

"Yeah, I do" I replied "if she can't see he's using her then she's more deluded than I thought"

I saw him smile widely from the corner of my eye and I felt his hand take a hold of mine, entwining our fingers together…

"I love you" he informed me

"I love you too" I mirrored

A few days later Shona, myself and Danielle were making our way back from lunch when we bumped into Tony and Hetti sucking face…

"Guys, can you not go to your trailer and do that?" Shona asked, disgusted

"When you want someone you can't help it" Tony replied "right, Jac?"

I sighed and rolled my eyes… "I'm off to find David"

Shona and Danielle nodded and I walked off to David's dressing room, knocking gently on the door, letting myself in…

"Hey beautiful" he greeted me as I walked in, shutting the door behind him

"Hey, what's the matter? How come you're sleeping?" I questioned, sitting myself down

"I don't feel too brilliant so I was just catching 40 winks before the next scene. Everything okay? You look upset?" he asked, raising an eyebrow

"It's nothing that can't wait. I'll leave you to sleep and I'll see you on set later" I informed him

"Babe" he stated, grabbing a hold of my hand "if something's the matter, I'd rather you tell me. I'll just be worrying"

I sighed, inhaling and exhaling a breath… "I've just seen Tony and Hetti sucking face and it got to me. I know it shouldn't but it did"

"It's because Tony's your ex and he's flaunting his new relationship in front of you, like the idiot he is. It'll fizzle out soon enough, I'm sure" he assured me

"I didn't mean what I said the other night. I don't wanna see Hetti get hurt" I admitted

"Then maybe you should tell her what he's really like?" he suggested, raising an eyebrow

"And what makes you think she'll believe me? I bet he's been bad mouthing me" I sighed

"There's only one way to find out, babe" he replied "and it might put your mind at rest"

"You always know the right thing to say, Witts" I informed him, smiling "you try and get some rest and I'll see you on set later"

He nodded and pouted his lips. I smiled and leant down, kissing his lips softly before leaving the room, turning back and smiling at him as I walked out…

"Hetti, do you think we could have a chat please?" I asked as I walked into the green room where she was sat on the sofa on her laptop

"Yeah, sure. What's the matter?" she questioned, shutting her laptop

"In private" I replied "do you think we can go for a walk?"

She nodded and moved her laptop off her knee, following me out of the room…


	21. Chapter 21

_Jacqueline's POV:_

I pursed my lips together, before licking them. I stared at her, biting my bottom lip as my nerves began to stew inside.  
"Jacque, you're making me really nervous. What's wrong?"  
"It's about Tony." I admitted.  
She sighed, looking around my trailer that we'd gone to, for some privacy,  
"What is it?" She asked.  
"I don't know how to say this but... He-he's using you."  
She crossed her arms standing up, scoffing as she laughed once,  
"Using me? He's using me? Oh, okay! Because I'm gonna believe you, ain't I?"  
I looked at her, my eyebrows furrowing together in confusion,  
"What-what's that's supposed to mean?" I laughed slightly.  
She raised her eyebrows, placing her hands on her hips,  
"You're jealous!"  
I stood up laughing,  
"What?!"  
"I said you're jealous! I mean, of course you are! Yeah, you have David now, but you can't stand Tony to be happy can you? It's very pathetic of you, Jacqueline. It really is."  
I stared at her in disgust, shaking my head,  
"Pathetic? I'm pathetic?!" I asked her.  
She nodded,  
"Yeah! Yeah you are. You're pathetic!"  
"How am I pathetic, Hetti?! I'm here to protect you!"  
"Protect me?! From what?!" She shrieked.  
"From Tony! He's using you, like he's always done!"  
She gave me a look pausing for a moment,  
"L-like he's always done? W-what do you mean?" I stayed quiet and she raised her eyebrows at me. "What do you mean, Jacqueline?" She raised her voice at me slightly higher.  
I sighed running a hand through my hair,  
"When Tony and I were dating, he'd do these little things with you. He'd do it to make me jealous."  
"Things? What things?"  
"Like," I shook my head. "He'd put his ark around you and he'd dance with you instead of me! He was constantly playing mind games with me. He wasn't a nice person, Hetti. And-and he still isn't!" I shook my head, tears forming in my eyes. Hetti stated at me closely,  
"If he wasn't a nice person, then why did you stay with him for so long? Hmmm?"  
"Because I loved him!" I admitted. "I loved him, Hetti. And he told me he'd change." I laughed slightly shaking my head. "He never did."  
She didn't reply. Instead, she shook her head and walked out of my trailer.

Walking over to the office, I knocked on the door and one of the producers opened the door, smiling as he saw me,  
"Hey, Jacqueline. Something the matter?"  
I swallowed back the lump in my throat and fabricated a smile onto my face, clearing my throat before I spoke,  
"Um, I'm not sure. David's not well, y'see. I'm not sure what's wrong with him, but he said he's gonna try and sleep it off. I dunno if he's gonna be better before we start shooting."  
His eyebrows furrowed together, nodding as he crossed his arms leaning against the doorframe,  
"Alright. Well since the scene is in The Vic, tell him to sleep it off for the rest of the day; and we'll come and check up on him after the last shoot. Okay?"  
I nodded smiling,  
"Okay thanks."  
I turned and walked away, back over to our trailers. I walked up the steps to David's trailer, opening the door and walking inside. His eyes opened and I frowned walking over to him,  
"Did I wake you?" I asked him, sitting on the arm of the sofa that he was currently laying on.  
David smiled at me weakly, shaking his head,  
"No, I couldn't sleep anyway. Should I be getting ready?"  
I shook my head and smiled,  
"No. They've given me to the end of the day, to try and get you healthy."  
His eyebrows lifted in surprise,  
"Seriously?"  
I giggled and nodded,  
"Yeah." I stood up, leaning down and kissing his forehead softly. "Now, you stay here while I go and get you something to eat and drink, yeah?"  
He grinned and nodded,  
"Okay, babe."

I smiled at the woman, whom gave me the takeaway soup, and then I walked out of our set's canteen, and outside heading towards the trailers.  
"Jacqueline, wait!" I heard Tony call beside me.  
Rolling my eyes, I stopped walking and looked at him,  
"What do you want, Tony?"  
He sighed stuffing his hands into his coat pockets,  
"Why did you do it, eh?"  
I shrugged slightly,  
"You're gonna have to gimme a bit more than that, Tony."  
He shot me a look,  
"With Hetti! You told her that I'm using her? Why would you do that?!"  
"Um... Maybe because it's true?" I laughed slightly. "Y'know, if I didn't know you any better, I'd actually feel sorry for you, Tony."  
"I don't need your pity, Jacque. I don't need anything from you! I just need you to keep that big gob of yours shut! But you couldn't even do that, could you?!"  
I rolled my eyes shaking my head, crossing my arms over my chest and looking away from him,  
"You're so up yourself, that you don't even realise that people are getting hurt! You don't see it, do you? And you didn't before! I cried, Tony! I cried all the time! You were awful to me! We used to go out with everyone, and you'd make me feel so small!" I teared up as I screamed at him. "Every time there was David and Hetti there. Heck, even if it was just Hetti! You'd leave me by myself and you'd be flirting with her right in front of my face! And then you'd wonder why I was being such a... Such a..." I sniffed looking away from him. "Oh what was the word again?" I asked as I looked back at him. Guilt written all over his face, and I laughed once. "Oh that's right! A moody god for nothin' cow!" I tipped my head back and laughed humourlessly. I sniffed and looked back at him. "You make me sick, Tony. You really do. But you know what? I don't actually care anymore. I'm happy! I'm finally happy! And y'know what? David's great! He's amazing, actually! So go. Go and wreck Hetti's life! Break her heart! I no longer care anymore. I only care about her."  
I heard a soft clear of a throat. Both of our heads turned towards our sides, to see that Hetti was standing there. Her eyes were filled with tears and a single tear escaped, slowly rolling down her left cheek. My eyebrows scrunched together, as my chest tightened,  
"Oh, Hetti."  
"You!" She yelled, pointing her finger at Tony. "You son of a bitch! You bastard!" She screamed, shoving Tony and then she slapped him across the face. My mouth dropped in shock. She shook her head, as more tears escaped from her eyes and she ran away, heading towards the trailers. As my eyes followed after her, I noticed that David was standing by the entrance. His hands were stuffed into his pockets and his gaze was on me. As I stared at him, he smiled me, signalling me to come over to him. Not even glancing back at Tony, I ran over to him and I hugged him tightly. He returned the hug, kissing my hair softly,  
"Hetti saw Tony head towards you, and she told me to come and see. Just in case."  
I smiled up at him,  
"Let's get you inside."

It was the end of the day, and there was a knock on David's trailer door.  
"Come in!" I called.  
One of the producers walked inside and smiled at us. He took one look at David and shook his head,  
"We're not shooting tonight. Jacqueline, take him home please and make sure he's rested for tomorrow. We'll squeeze your scene in tomorrow, okay?"  
I raised my eyebrows in shock,  
"Seriously?"  
He nodded,  
"Yeah. Get well soon, David."  
They both smiled at each other before he left. I turned to David,  
"C'mon."

When we arrived at David's house, David took my hand as he led us inside and straight into the living room. Giggling, David pulled me down onto the sofa as he sat down. He wrapped his arms around me,  
"How about a nice romantic sit my the fire?" David asked me.  
I raised my eyebrows at him and grinned wide.  
"Sounds perfect."

David started to fire as I laid the pillows onto the floor, over the blanket. Sitting down, David took a seat beside me, and he opened his legs apart so I could sit in between them. Wrapping his arms around my waist, he rested his chin against my shoulder, and I wrapped my arms over his. Digging happy, I looked up at him,  
"I love you."  
"I love you too, baby." David said, before leaning down and kissing my lips passionately once.


	22. Chapter 22

_JACQUELINE'S POV:_

I woke up the next morning, David nowhere to be seen. I stretched and climbed out of bed, pulling his hoodie onto my body, walking out into the kitchen…

"I guess someone's feeling better?" I questioned as I stood watching him making breakfast

"Yeah, nothing a good night's sleep next to a beautiful girl to make a man feel better" he replied

"I don't look beautiful right now" I sighed, glancing into the oven's reflection "we fell asleep before I had the chance to take off my make up. Hello, panda eyes"

"Don't be silly, babe. You look gorgeous" he assured me, wrapping his arms around my waist from behind

"You have to say that. It's in the boyfriend handbook" I informed him

"Really? Why didn't you get me one of those for Christmas?" he asked

"Because you're pretty damn perfect. I didn't think you needed one" I explained

He smiled and kissed me softly, going back to preparing breakfast. Afterwards, when we'd both got showered, dressed and organised for work we left the flat, making our way to the car, heading to the studios…

"Nice to see you're feeling better, David" our director Clive, stated as we bumped into him in the hallway

"Thanks. We'll see you on set" David replied as we made our way into make up

After make up we made our way to our separate dressing rooms, re-meeting in the hallway to walk to The Vic set together...

"So, what're you gonna do without me?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow as we stood in the entrance to Elstree Studios, David having finished for the day

"I don't know, honestly" he chuckled "I might go to the gym. Do the food shop"

"You do the food shop?" I enquired

"Yeah, why not?" he asked

"I can just see you going around Tesco's now" I admitted "very domesticated"

He smirked and pulled me into him, our bodies flush together. I smiled as he stroked a piece of hair from my face, stroking my face gently before he leant down and kissed me, deepening the kiss for a moment before a cough interrupted us…

"C'mon you, enough loving. We've got scenes to shoot" Shona proclaimed

"I'll see you tonight" I informed him, kissing him once more before Shona dragged me away

7pm and I was done with work. Exhausted, I headed out of the studios and made my way to my car…

"Give me everything you've got, Jossa" a voice proclaimed from behind me

I turned and saw a guy, menacing, even with a balaclava over his face. Scared for my safety I handed him my bag, containing everything from my purse to my car keys. I watched as he grabbed the car keys from my bag and walked to my car, unlocking it and climbing in, driving off. I was petrified, frozen to the spot…

"Jac, what's happened?" I heard Shona ask a little while later

"I've been mugged" I admitted, tears spilling from my eyes again "he's taking everything. My car, my money. Everything. I just stood there and let him"

"C'mon, let's get you home" she sighed, guiding me to her car

How will David react to the news his girlfriend's been mugged?


	23. Chapter 23

_David's POV:_

I had just finished putting all the stuff away. I heard a car pull up, and I smiled big walking over to the kitchen doorway, leaning my side against the doorframe, crossing my arms over my chest. The door opened and Jacqueline walked in, closing and then locking the door behind her. I watched her turn to me, and my eyebrows furrowed together, as I watched her trembling body turn to me; -her eyes glued to the floor-. I stood up properly,  
"Baby?"  
Slowly, her gaze looked up at me, and I gasped lightly. Her face was pale white, as her tear-stained face stated at me. I rushed over to her,  
"Wh-what happened?!"  
Her bottom lip quivered,  
"I was mugged!" She sobbed.  
My eyes widened, instantly wrapping my arms around her in a tight embrace.  
"Shhh. Shhh, baby, it's going to be okay." I whispered against her ear, rubbing her back lightly. She gripped the back of my shirt, sobbing hard into my shirt. I closed my eyes, as both guilt and anger filled indie my body. I turned her slightly, moving her backwards into the living room. Pulling out of the embrace, I then took hold of her hand and sitting us both down. I held her hands and stared at her; both pain and concern written on my face.  
"I-I-I was l-le-leaving the-the set, and-and-and this-this g-g-guy came out o-of n-no-nowhere. He-he told me t-to ha-hand over my-my bag. It had my-my car keys and," she paused to sniff. "It had my purse in a-and every-t-thing." She sobbed.  
I reached forward, wiping away her tears. I sighed gently,  
"Did they take your phone as well, baby?"  
She shook her head, as she sobbed quietly. I nodded and pulled her in close to me,  
"It's okay, baby. You're safe now."

It was 9PM, and Jacqueline was currently curled up in bed, while I sat up beside her; watching her sleep. I got out my phone and dialled Ricky.  
"Hello?" He picked up after the third ring.  
"Hey, man." I said quietly. "It's David."  
"I know that, man. Caller ID." He chuckled.  
I smiled slightly, laughing once.  
"Yeah, I need a favour."  
"Sure man, what is it?"  
"Can you come to mine? Jacque was mugged today, and I need to go back to the studios. She's terrified, Rick and I don't want her alone."  
"Whoa, man, what? She was mugged?! O-okay, I'm on my way over!"  
He hung up and so did I. I then climbed out of bed, pulling on my jeans and picking up my hoodie from the floor, putting it on. I quietly walked around the bed, leaning down and kissing Jacqueline's forehead softly, smiling softly as I watched her sleep peacefully. I walked out of the bedroom and into the living room, picking up my trainers from the floor and putting them on. I heard a car pull up, making me stand up and walk out of the living room, then unlocking the door opening it up.  
"Hey, Ricky. Thanks for this, man."  
We shook hands before I stepped out of the way, letting him in. He shook his head,  
"Don't be silly, man, it's cool. Is she asleep?" He asked as he shrugged out of his leather jacket.  
I nodded,  
"Yeah, and she should sleep through the night. You go in there and I'll be back as soon as possible, alright?"  
Ricky nodded in reply, walking into the living room, as we exchanged goodbyes. I walked out of the front door, jogging over to my car unlocking it and climbing in. I started the engine and drove out of the parking space, then drove down the street.

I climbed out of the car, locking the doors behind me and stuffed my keys into my jeans pockets. Stuffing my hands into my hoodie pockets, I then marched her to the head office, my anger boiling with every step. I took my right hand out of my pocket, banging my fist against the door.  
"David?" Clive answered, his face stunned.  
I stuffed my back into my hoodie pocket and I licked my lips,  
"Can I have a word?" My agitation was obnoxious in my voice.  
He nodded stepping aside, and I walked in.  
"What seems to be the matter?" Clive asked.  
I turned to him,  
"Jacqueline was mugged."  
He lifted his eyebrows at me in surprise,  
"My goodness, is she okay?"  
"Apart from being shaken to death, there are no cuts and bruises."  
Clive nodded,  
"That's good."  
"No." I shook my head. "No, it's not. And you know why?"  
Clive stayed silent waiting for me to continue.  
"Because, Clive. She was fucking mugged here!" I screamed slightly loud.  
"What? Here? That's impossible."  
I laughed once without any humour,  
"That's what I thought. So I thought I'd come here myself. WHAT THE FUCK, CLIVE?! WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO THE FUCKING SECURITY AROUND HERE? HMM? MY GIRLFRIEND COULD'VE BEEN SERIOUSLY HURT, AND IT WOULD'VE BEEN YOUR RESPONSIBILITY! THEY TOOK HER CAR, HER BAG, HER MONEY! WE'RE GONNA HAVE TO STOP ALL HER ACCOUNTS!"  
Clive took a step back,  
"Alright mate, calm down. I know that you're mad, but-"  
"Mad?" I said, laughing humorously once. "I AM FUCKING FUMING, CLIVE! I WILL NOT STAND FOR THIS. YOU HEAR ME?!"  
I clenched my fists together, and I could feel them turning white. My breathing was heavy and my chest was heaving in and out fast. Clive ran his hand across his mouth,  
"Look, David. We have CCTV. I will get on it right away, okay? Jacqueline is going to be safe, I'll make sure of it."  
"Yeah?" I asked. "Well don't think she's fucking coming back tomorrow." Was the last thing I said before walking out of the door, and storming over to my car. I could hear cameras clicking, and flashes blinding my vision. Trying to keep my face neutral, I unlocked my car and climbed into the driver's side, my back facing away the press. I banged my hand repeatedly against the steering wheel out of anger, as the lump in my throat rose. Before I knew it, I broke out into a heavy sob, quickly covering my face as I did. I was gutted. I should've stayed and waited for her to finish. I should've been here and then none of this would've happened. Why didn't I stay?

Arriving back at home, I cut the engine, unbuckling my seatbelt and sniffing, running my hands over my face. I climbed out of my car, locking the doors and I jogged over to the front door, opening it, where Ricky was sliding on his jacket on in the doorway. I smiled at her,  
"Everything been okay?"  
He smiled at me and nodded,  
"Yeah, man. She's slept through it all."  
I nodded and gave him a "bro hug",  
"Thanks so much, dude. I owe you."  
He chuckled shaking his head,  
"You know me nothing, man." He stepped outside and then turned to me. "She's gonna be alright, David. Alright? Trust me, man."  
I smiled small at him and nodded,  
"Cheers."  
He nodded smiling before turning away and jogging over to his car.

After saying goodbye to Ricky, I closed the door and took off my shoes and walked over to my bedroom, closing the door behind me and walking round to my side of the bed. I sat down watching her, and Jacqueline rolled over, her eyes widening slightly when she saw me fully clothed,  
"Where-?"  
I shook my head smiling,  
"Shhhh, baby. Everything's gonna be okay." I whispered. "I'm here."  
I reached my hand over, stroking her cheek softly.


	24. Chapter 24

_JACQUELINE'S POV:_

Thankfully I'd slept through the night. As my eyes adjusted to the light shining in from the morning sun, I glanced at the clock, 7:00am. I gently climbed out of bed and made my way into the bathroom to shower and get organised for the day ahead. I made my way out of the bathroom having got dressed in there too and walked into the bedroom, towel drying my hair, seeing David was awake…

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked, raising an eyebrow

"Getting organised for work" I informed him

"No way" he proclaimed, jumping out of bed "you're not going in. I told Clive that last night"

"You told Clive? When did you go and see him?" I enquired

"Last night. When you stirred that's where I'd been" he explained

"You left me here alone? After I'd been mugged?" I asked

"No, Ricky came and sat with you while I went and saw him" he informed me

"David, I know you're only doing this because you care but I need to carry on with my life. Things can't just stop" I replied

"At least take a day to get back to normal, please?" he questioned "just to put my mind at rest"

"Fine, just to put your mind at rest. As long as you spend it with me?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

"I'm sure they'd understand under the circumstances" he replied "so, what do you suggest we do?"

"First thing's first, I need to get in contact with the police and the insurance company" I informed him

"You sort the insurance, I'll sort the police?" he suggested

I nodded and he left the room, returning a few minutes later with the house phone. I grabbed hold of his phone and started to call my insurance company. After going through numerous details I finally hung up, having got it all sorted…

"What did the police say?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

"They're coming to take your statement now" he informed me

I nodded and sighed, jumping a little when there was a knock at the door…

"It'll just be the police" he assured me

I nodded and handed him his phone, both of us making our way into the living room, David answering the door, letting the police into the flat…

"Miss. Jossa, I'm officer Davis, and this is my colleague officer Matthews" they introduced themselves

I nodded and motioned for them to sit down. After taking my statement…

"We'll be in touch in due course" they informed me

I nodded and David showed them out. I leant my head back against the sofa back, sighing heavily…

"At least we're one step closer to finding the creep" he assured me

I nodded… "Can I borrow your phone please?"

He nodded, handing me it. I logged onto my Twitter and scrolled through my mentions, the papers obviously having got wind of my mugging…

"Thank you for all your lovely messages but I'm fine. The police are on the case and I've got David looking after me. Time for a movie or two. Love to you all xx"

"Done" I informed him, logging out of Twitter, handing him his phone

"Good. So, what do you wanna do now?" he questioned

"I'm gunning for a movie day" I informed him

"Then that's what we'll do. I'll get snacks" he replied, kissing me gently before disappearing into the kitchen

I smiled and made my way back into the bedroom, changing into my one piece as he made his way back into the living room, popcorn in one hand, chocolate in the other and drinks under his arm…

"You're the best, Witts. You know that?" I enquired

"I've been told once or twice" he chuckled as he sat down next to me, grabbing the TV remote, starting up Netflix


	25. Chapter 25

_David's POV:_

After watching a couple of films, Jacqueline was now curled into my side, her head resting on my chest fast asleep. Looking over my shoulder, I dragged the blanket off from the top of the sofa and then wrapped it around the two of us as I laid back, getting comfortable; Jacqueline moving slightly in her sleep, to get comfortable in my new position. Stroking her hair, I watched her sleeping peacefully. No cares in the world. I was heartbroken. Heartbroken that anyone would dare hurt the girl that I love. She was so amazing and perfect, and if this son of a bitch couldn't see it, then if I find him; I will make sure he knows it. After a while I fell asleep slowly as well.

I woke up the next day, opening my eyes and looking down to see no Jacqueline. Rubbing my eyes and sitting up, I heard footsteps walk down the hallway and into the living room. Jacqueline smiled at me,  
"Morning, baby."  
I smiled back at her,  
"Mmm good morning."  
"Here." She said, handing me a bacon sandwich.  
"Yum! Thanks, baby." I said as I took the plate with a grin on my face. "I could get used to this." I commented.  
After eating my sandwich, I placed the plate onto the counter,  
"How come you're dressed?" I asked her, confused.  
"Because we have work?" She said.  
Sighing, I rubbed my hands over my face, and it made Jacqueline sigh too,  
"David, baby. I can't hide forever. We cancelled my accounts yesterday and I have you to take me to work. I'll stay by your side, I promise." She stared at me, her eyes filled with hope. Sighing, I nodded admitting defeat,  
"Fine. By my side at all times." I ordered her.  
Grinning, she nodded fast and I rolled my eyes playfully walking past her, and into my bedroom. After changing into a fresh pair of jeans and a t-shirt, I brushed my teeth and then walked out of my bedroom, and over to Jacqueline, whom was waiting for me at the doorway. She had her jacket in her hand, heck, she had mine in her hand too. I slid on my converses and I leaned forward kissing her cheek softly,  
"We ain't late, are we?" I asked her.  
She smiled and shook her head,  
"No, baby. We're gonna be 15 minutes early."  
Nodding, I took my jacket off of her and slid it on,  
"Okay good, babe. Let's go then?" My insides were praying that she'd change her mind. But of course, she didn't. Opening the front door, she walked outside and I followed after her, locking the door and walking with her to my car. Kissing her cheek softly, I opened the passenger side door and she grinned at me, climbing into passenger seat. Closing the door, I looked up at the paparazzi,  
"She won't be answering any of your questions, so don't even try." I told them.  
Jogging round to the driver's side, I climbed into the car and we both buckled up, and then I started the engine, reversing out of my parking space, and then down the street.

Arriving at the studios, Jacqueline took a deep breath, running her hand through her hair. He watched her closely, praying that she was okay. We both unbuckled and climbed out of the car. I instantly rushed round to Jacqueline's side, wrapping my arm around her waist; Jacqueline wrapping hers around mine too, resting her head on my shoulder.  
"Oh god, Jacqueline!" Jo exclaimed when she saw us! I unwrapped my arm from around her, seeing Jo open out her arms. Stepping aside to give them space, Jo hugged Jacqueline tightly. Jacque retuned the hug, a small smile on her face.  
"Oh, darling how are you? Me, Jake, Lorna, Rachel, Jasmyn-well everyone," she laughed looking at me, which made me chuckle and shake my head. "Everyone has been worried sick about you."  
"Well, thank you for that." Jacqueline replied, pulling out of the hug.  
"I'm so glad that you took yesterday off, sweetie."  
Jacqueline looked at me, and I smirked at her, causing her to roll her eyes playfully towards me; before looking back at Jo,  
"Really why?"  
"Because I know you don't think so, but you would've been paranoid all day, darling."  
Biting her lip, she nodded and sighed,  
"Does it matter that I still am?"  
She smiled at Jacqueline sympathetically and shook her head, stroking Jacqueline's cheek slightly,  
"Of course it doesn't matter. You were mugged. It's a traumatic experience."  
My eyebrows furrowed together, wishing I could just hug her, take her home and stay there forever with her.  
"Right, well I'm gonna go and leave you both to get prepared, alright?"  
Jacqueline and I smiled at us, kissing my cheek softly. We both waved at Jo before she turned away, walking away from us both. I noticed Jacqueline close her eyes and sigh deeply, making me wrap my arms around my waist and pulled her in closer to me. She instantly wrapped her arms around my waist, and I kissed the top of her head,  
"I love you, you know that?"  
She looked up at me smiling,  
"I love you too."  
I smiled back at her, leaning down and kissed her lips softly once.

_Jacqueline's POV:_

We were sitting in the dressing room, David was sitting on the sofa reading a magazine; scoffing every once in a while at the stories. I was sitting opposite him on the hair and makeup chair, the artist just finishing me off. I was watching David's face, and all of a sudden, his face dropped.  
"What is it?" I asked concerned, sitting up straight as she finished my hair.  
"Um..." He said looking up at me, and I knew that it was about me. Standing up, I rushed over to him, and I sat down beside him,  
"Tell me, David."  
He sighed nodding,  
"Jacqueline's bad week! First off, sources have admitted that Jacqueline and Tony have shared many heated conversations so far this week. Another source even pointed out that new beau David Witts shared a word or two; the conversation ending in a good old fist fight. Another source told us that Jacqueline and Hetti have been arguing over Jacqueline's jealousy that Tony and Hetti are hitting it off. But the source changed her words, saying that Jacqueline was trying to protect her best friend from her ex-boyfriend's ways. Then Jacqueline has been mugged the other night, and boyfriend David, refused her to go to work; after he marched into the head office, screaming at our producer Clive! Can the couple get through all this drama?"  
I scoffed and rolled my eyes standing up,  
"They are such... Such..." I looked down at David and sighed. "Bastards."  
Nodding in agreement, David pulled me back down, wrapping his arms around me.


	26. Chapter 26

"Jac, can I have a word please?" Amanda, one of the show's publicists asked

"What's the matter?" I questioned as we moved to the corner of the room

"I'm thinking you should make a statement regarding everything in the press at the minute. It's the only way you'll be able to get your story across and your opinions heard" she replied

"Do you think it'll help though?" I enquired, raising an eyebrow

"It's worth a shot unless you want the press continuing their rumours" she stated

"Okay, I'll do it" I informed her "what do I need to do?"

"Go back in there and get ready for your day. Come see me at lunchtime and we'll write a statement, one I'll issue to the press" she replied "I'll see you at 12"

I nodded and made my way back inside the make-up room, Lisa finishing my hair and make up for the day…

"What did Amanda want?" David asked as we walked down the corridor to our dressing rooms hand in hand

"She thinks I should give a statement to the press r.e. everything in the papers right now. We're gonna write one together" I informed him

"Are you sure it's what you want to do?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow

"No, but I need to. I can't have the press scrutinising me left, right and centre" I sighed

"I'm proud of you for being so brave, baby" he informed me, kissing me softly

"I wouldn't be able to be without your support" I admitted "thank you"

I made my way out of the publicity office and bumped into our director for the afternoon's shoot, Ian…

"What time are we needed on set?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

"The shoot's been cancelled. A couple of the camera operators are ill and there's no one to cover" he informed me

"Oh right, thanks for letting me know. See you tomorrow" I replied, making my way to the green room

I made my way inside and went to sit down with David, Hetti, Shona and Matt who'd come to visit Shona at work…

"We've got the afternoon off" I informed him "a couple of the camera operators are sick"

"Great. Let's get out of here before they change their mind" he proclaimed

I smiled and we said goodbye to everyone, making our way out of the green room…

"I need to grab my bag" I informed him as we made our way towards the dressing rooms

He nodded and I disappeared inside mine, being out again before the door had even shut. He entwined our hands again and we walked towards the exit, making our way to his car…

"What're you doing?" David asked as I switched the indicator off

"We're going straight ahead. Go on" I stated "there's nothing coming"

He glanced at me confused and continued to drive… "So, are you gonna tell me where we're going?"

"I'm treating you to a laugh. I'm rubbish at ice skating" I replied

"Oh, this'll be fun" he proclaimed as he continued to drive

I stuck my tongue out at him, earning a chuckle from him as we continued driving. Fifteen minutes later, we arrived at the rink. David switched the engine off and climbed out the car, both of us making our way to the reception. After paying for an hour's ice skating and getting our skates on, David helped me onto the ice. I stood against the railings, making my way round gently as he made his way onto the ice confidently…

"C'mon, babe, there's hardly anyone here. No one's gonna laugh" he proclaimed

"Apart from you, maybe" I replied as I kept hold of the railings

"I'll be laughing with you. Not at you, I promise" he assured me, skating towards me

He held his hands out and I placed mine in his and he entwined them, leading me further onto the ice. I managed to keep my balance until he started to skate faster and I wobbled, David's hands letting go of mine and holding onto my waist to keep me upright. A little while later…

"I think you're gonna need some skating lessons, baby" he chuckled as we handed our skates back

"I'm never stepping foot on the ice again. My bum's black and blue" I sighed

"Still looks good though" he informed me, taking a glance at it

I rolled my eyes and smiled as we made our way back to the car…


	27. Chapter 27

_Jacqueline's POV:_

Arriving back at David's, we climbed out of the car and walked hand in hand up towards the front door. We walked inside and I shivered, feeling thankful of the warmth of the radiators fill the room. Smiling to myself, I took off my coat, hat, scarf and gloves; before sliding off my shoes. David took off his stuff too, taking my hand and walking us into the living room.  
"Sit down baby, and I'll make us some hot chocolate."  
Nodding sitting down, I looked up at him,  
"Ooh can I have-?"  
"Whipped cream? Yeah baby you can."  
I smiled at him,  
"You know I like whipped cream on my hot chocolate?" I asked slightly shocked.  
David chuckled,  
"Of course I do!" He walked out of the room.  
I snuggled into the sofa, getting comfortable and I sighed happily.  
"Put something on, on tv if you want, baby!"  
"Okay!" I called back, leaning forward and I picked up the television remote, turning on the tv and switching it onto MTV. I grinned seeing an episode of The Hills was on. Getting comfortable, I curled my legs at my side, watching the show.  
"Oh, god. Not this as well." David said as he walked in, with two mugs of hot chocolate in his hands.  
"Oh, hush!" I said rolling my eyes playfully. "I like this show too, y'know!"  
"Mmm." He said smiling, handing me my mug. Grinning at him, I leaned forward, kissing his lips softly once. He returned the kiss and grinned at me,  
"Thanks baby."  
"You're welcome baby." David said, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear.  
"How very, Joey Branning." I teased.  
Rolling his eyes, David got snuggled into the sofa; before I snuggled into his side. Wrapping his ark around my waist, we both took a sip of our drinks.

"Oh, are you kidding me?!" David shouted at the television. I looked up at him, raising my eyebrows at him as I watched him amused. "She's seriously gonna go home with that dick? Babe, she went to Las Vegas to get away from him! What a controlling bastard!"  
I burst out laughing and shook my head, as David looked down at me,  
"What?!" He demanded.  
Calming my laughter, I placed my free hand onto his thigh,  
"I thought you didn't like this show?" I asked.  
He rolled his eyes and scoffed,  
"I was acting."  
I rolled my eyes and scoffed; -mocking David-,  
"Uh huh. You were sooooooo acting." I replied sarcastically.  
He glared at me playfully, before taking my empty mug out of my hands, setting them onto the coffee table. He then laid me back carefully, a smirk on his face, as he straddled over me. I watched him, my eyebrows raised at him,  
"Payback's a bitch, baby."  
He said, before tickling my sides. Gasping, I squealed loud, before laughing hard closing my eyes. I wriggled underneath him, screaming,  
"DAVID STOP!" I screamed laughing.  
"Nope!" He laughed, tickling me more. He had a boyish and cheeky smile on his face as he watched me.  
Shaking my head fast, I wriggled faster underneath him, squealing louder,  
"BABY STOP!"  
Ignoring me, David moved his hands onto my tickle spot, making me gasp and scream as loud as I could, laughing hard, until I became breathless.  
"Mercy?" David asked with a grin on his face.  
Nodding fast, I screamed laughing,  
"MERCY!"  
"Now tell me you love me." His grin deepened, his breathtaking dimples showing.  
"I LOVE YOU!" I tipped my head back and laughed harder.  
Chuckling, he continued to tickle my sides and he looked like he was deep in thought. He was considering something. I tried to ask him what it was, but he kept on tickling me; making it hard for me to concentrate.  
"Okay, I'll stop on one condition."  
"WHAT?!" I screeched.  
"You move in with me."  
My face dropped, as I carried on laughing from his tickling. His face was serious, and he raised his eyebrows at me, waiting for my answer.  
I weighed down my options. If I said yes, I would be living with the love of my life. And if I said no, it could possibly terminate our relationship. Was it too fast? Everything up to this point had seemed to move in fast pace; so did it matter that this was too? Looking up at him, tears rolled down my cheeks. Partly because of David tickling me, and the other part of me was in awe from his proposal. He really wanted me to move in with me.  
"OKAY!" I squealed.  
His eyes lit up in surprise,  
"Okay?"  
I nodded fast in reply.  
"Say it."  
"I wanna move in with you!" I laughed as he continued to tickle me. He shook his head,  
"Can't hear you, babe?"  
"I WANNA MOVE IN WITH YOU!" I screamed off the top of my lungs.

_David's POV:_

Grinning wide, I stopped tickling Jacqueline's sides, and I cupped her face with my hands, as I stared down at her. She stared back up at me, breathing heavily. I leaned down and kissed her deeply, pushing my tongue into her mouth. Jacqueline gasped lightly, kissing me back deeply gripping my arms. She ran her hands down my sides and wrapped her arms around my waist, pulling me down closer to her body. Quickly moving my hands to the either side of her head, Jacqueline and I began to wrestle our tongues together, as we both fought for dominance. Jacqueline ran her hands through my hair, as I ran my hands down her sides. Moaning quietly, I slowly began to lift her shirt up her body. Pushing it up quicker, we pulled out of the hug, lifting her shirt off over her head; quickly pulling my shirt off over my head too. I kissed Jacqueline roughly, unbuttoning her jeans and pushing them down. Jacqueline moaned at my touch, unbuttoning my jeans and pushing them down as well. We both kicked off our jeans and then I unclasped her bra, pulling it off and then I pushed down her panties. Cupping her face, I slid my tongue back into her mouth, massaging my tongue with hers. Jacqueline moaned into my mouth, as she massaged her tongue against mine. She pushed my boxers down, and then she ran her hands up my chest, causing me to groan from her touch,  
"Baby lemme get protection." I mumbled into the kiss.  
Nodding, Jacqueline and I then pulled out of the kiss, and I quickly leaned down, picking up my jeans, pulling out a condom from my wallet. We were both breathing really heavily, as I quickly put on my condom. I was taken off-guard, when Jacqueline cupped my face and kissed me roughly again. I slowly eased myself into her, causing Jacqueline to gasp and tip her head back, moaning loudly in pleasure. I shut my eyes, groaning in pleasure, as I thrusted fast inside her. Jacqueline arched her back into me, gripping my arms as she did, as she moaned out in pleasure my name. Her moans turned me on so much, that the louder she moaned, the faster I moved inside her. She was already nearly hitting her orgasm. I noticed as her moans turned more pleasured, and her palms became sweaty,  
"Ohhhh...! Uuuuuhhhh...!"  
She moaned out in pleasure, as we both came.


	28. Chapter 28

"The magazines have got hold of the story" I informed David as I walked into the green room that morning, handing him New magazine

"Doesn't matter. It can be screamed from the rooftops for all I care. I'm moving in with the girl I love" he replied, pulling me down onto his lap.

"You always know how to make me feel better" I admitted "I better go. My make-up call was five minutes ago"

"I'll see you on set" he stated as I climbed off his lap "and, babe, don't worry"

I nodded and smiled, kissing him briefly before leaving for the make-up room. Upon entering I was met by ear bursting squeals from Shona, Danielle and Rachel…

"Alright, calm down" I chuckled

"How come you didn't tell us?" Danielle questioned, raising an eyebrow

"He only asked me yesterday" I replied "and I wanted it to be a surprise"

"Which the magazines blew. Don't worry, babe" Shona assured me, squeezing my arm

"Jac, make-up, come on. You're needed on-set like ASAP" Lisa, my make-up artist informed me

Twenty minutes later I'd been transformed into Lauren Branning. After changing into my costume, I made my way down to the Queen Vic set. We were filming a fight scene between David and Tony as Tyler, Tony's character had found out about Joey's, David's character's, kiss with Whitney, Shona's character, who was Tony's on-screen girlfriend…

"And action" the director proclaimed

"You just love kissing my girlfriends don't you?" Tyler shouted at Joey

"It was one meaningless kiss for God's sake. It meant nothing" Joey shouted back

"You just couldn't keep your grubby paws off could you, just like you couldn't with Jac" Tyler shouted again

"Okay, cut" Clive, the director sighed before walking onto set, almost getting hit himself as Tony threw a punch to David's nose, sending him flying

"Tony, what the hell? David, are you okay?" I questioned, crouching down to David on the floor

"Tony, Lorraine's office, now" Clive stated as Shane (Alfie) and I helped David up, a first aid assistant hurrying onto set

"Are you okay?" I questioned as the assistant began to patch him up

"I'm fine, baby. Don't worry about me" he assured me, squeezing my hand

"David, I'd like you to go to A&E, just to be sure your nose isn't broken" the first aid assistant informed him

David nodded in agreement and the first aid assistant went off to make some calls, just as Lorraine came onto set…

"David, what happened?" she asked, sitting down next to me and him

"Tony just went off character. I guess he's still cut up about the whole Jacqueline and him thing" he replied "I didn't see it coming"

"I've issued him with a disciplinary warning. If it happens again, he'll be suspended. He's been warned to stay away from you so we'll make sure he does. I want you to take the rest of the day off after your hospital visit too, okay?" she inquired.

"But what about Jac? We've come to work together. I won't have her getting home alone" he proclaimed

"We'll make sure Jac gets home safely. The main priority is you right now" she replied

"Lorraine's right, babe" I stated "I'll be fine"

He nodded and I kissed him gently as the first aid assistant appeared back on set, informing us that it was time for David to be taken to hospital. We stood up and kissed again…

"Good luck, baby" I sighed, kissing him once again

He nodded and squeezed my hand, Shona and I watching as he made his way off to a waiting car with the first aid assistant. Shona and I then left the set, heading back to the dressing room when we saw Tony…

"Jac, don't" Shona proclaimed, hurrying after me

"Are you happy? What the hell was all that about? You could've broken his nose" I shouted as I reached him

"I thought I was over it but I'm not. I'm sorry, Jac, I really am" he replied, sighing heavily

"Get yourself some anger management, you idiot" I sighed, walking away


	29. Chapter 29

_Jacqueline's POV:_

After finishing my final scene, I rushed over to my trailer, opening the door and walking inside. Picking up my handbag, I dug out my phone and took a deep breath, as I phoned the hospital number,  
"Hello, Walford Hospital?" A nurse answered.  
"Hi, I'm calling to check on Mr. David Witts, please?"  
"Hold on a moment, I'll put you through to his ward."  
Inhaling slowly, I nodded to myself,  
"Thank you."  
"Hello? How can I help?" A woman answered.  
"Hi." I exhaled slowly. "I was calling to see how David Witts was doing."  
"Ah, yes, David. Yes, he's doing fine, darling. Is this Jacqueline by any chance? He told me that you'd be checking up around this time."  
I smiled to myself,  
"Yeah, it's me. Is it okay to come and take him home yet?"  
"Oh, yeah. Drop in anytime, he'll be ready. But can you do me a favour, please?"  
"Uh, sure. What is it?"  
"Make sure that he gets some ice on his nose, please? He's insisting that it's fine, and it maybe. But he needs to keep some ice on there, and he needs rest."  
I laughed slightly, running my hand through my hair,  
"I'll make sure he does. See you soon."  
"Okay, bye."  
We both finished the call. And then I picked up my bag and jacket, walking out of my trailer and down the steps,  
"Shona!" I called as she walked away from hers.  
Turning around, she smiled walking over to me,  
"Hey! Have you hear anything?"  
I nodded smiling back at her,  
"Yeah I did. They said I can pick him up now, so I was wondering..." I trailed off.  
Shona laughed shaking her head,  
"C'mon, let's go."  
"Are you sure?" I asked biting my lip. "Don't you have plans with Matt?"  
She nodded at me,  
"I do, but not for another two hours. So come on, before I drag you."  
Shaking my head, I laughed and followed Shona over to her car. Unlocking her car doors, I climbed into the passenger seat, and then we both buckled up. Shona started the engine, and she drove out of the studios, and then down the street; -fans and paparazzi snapping pictures as we did-.  
"Make sure that he's rested, yeah?"  
Shona glanced at me and I looked at her, smiling and I nodded.  
"I can't believe that Tony did that." She said, scoffing and shaking her head. "What an absolute dick! Matt has already had a word with him?"  
My eyes widened slightly,  
"What?! What did he say?!"  
She looked at me and sighed slightly, looking back at the road,  
"Jac, calm down, hon. He just warned Tony to stay the hell away from you guys. Hetti almost throttled him when she saw him. She didn't though."  
I sighed deeply, shaking my head and I looked out of my passenger side window,  
"He's a complete fucking nutter." I replied.  
"Couldn't agree more, babe."

Pulling up outside the hospital, I unbuckled my seatbelt and then I leaned over, hugging Shona tightly,  
"Thanks for the ride, babe." I said.  
Hugging me back, Shona smiled as we pulled out of the hug,  
"You're welcome, Jac. Let me know how he is tomorrow, alright? Clive is gonna be pissed that we're gonna have to stop filming for a couple of days for you two."  
"Us two?" I looked at her confused.  
Shona raised her eyebrows at me,  
"Oh, so you're gonna leave him at home, are you?"  
I laughed slightly,  
"Good point." I opened the passenger side door. "Thanks for the ride."  
"You sure you're going to be able to get home?"  
I nodded and smiled at her,  
"Yeah, they drove him here in his car." I climbed out of the car, closing the door behind me and I waved at Shona, as she drove away.  
Taking a deep breath, I walked into the entrance, when I was bombarded by men with cameras,  
"Jacqueline! Is it true that you're here to see David?"  
Sighing to myself, I nodded to them,  
"Yep, it's true. Can I get past now, please?"  
"Was it Tony that did it to him?"  
"Can I get past please?" I asked again, raising my voice slightly.  
A member of the hospital security rushed over,  
"Hey, hey, hey! Move past and let her in!" He ordered.  
Placing his hand on my back and leading me inside, I smiled up at him,  
"Thank you so much."  
"You're welcome, love. Go on, I'll get rid of these idiots."  
I smiled at I'm gratefully, and then I walked over to the reception desk,  
"Hi-"  
"David Witts?" The receptionist asked with a smile on her face.  
I recognised her voice straight away, and I smiled back nodding,  
"Yeah please."  
"Through those doors," she pointed to the doors to her right. "down the corridor, and then to the left."  
Nodding as I listened to her instructions, I smiled again,  
"Thank you."  
Walking through the double doors, I began speed walking down the corridor. I was anxious to see David. I needed to see for myself that he was alright. I already knew that he was going to shrug it off and say that it's nothing. Because that's who David was. Turning left, I walked into the ward and I walked over to their ward's reception,  
"David Witts, please."  
The woman looked at me and smiled,  
"Hi, Jacqueline, he's just in there." She pointed to a room.  
Nodding, I smiled politely a her, and then I walked inside the room. Sighing in relief, I saw that David was sitting on the edge of the hospital bed, his legs dangling over the edge. His hands were placed on either side of his thighs. Hearing my footsteps, his head lifted up, and he smiled instantly at me,  
"Oh thank god."  
Rushing over to him, I cupped his face gently and kissed his lips deeply once,  
"Oh, baby I was so worried!" I gushed, my eyes welling up with tears.  
Sighing happily, David place his hands on my arms,  
"Baby, don't cry. I'm okay. See? Just a scratch."  
I rolled my eyes. It was more than 'just a scratch'. It was going to be a scar. A noticeable scar. This goddamn scar, was what the stupid paparazzi were here to get a picture of. Kissing David's forehead softly, I whispered against his forehead,  
"I love you so much."  
"I love you too, baby. I really do. Let's go home, yeah?"  
I smiled and nodded, taking my hands away from his face and I took hold of his hand, as he stood up. He sighed slightly,  
"Babe I need to talk to you about something."  
I looked up at him and raised my eyebrows at him,  
"Hmm? What about?"  
"Tony." He said, his jaw clenching as he did.  
I swallowed slowly, worried about what he had to say.  
"We need to stay away from him. You especially, babe. I can't have him 'accidentally' hurting you as well. Yes he's hit me, and that's his anger coming out. I don't mind him taking it out on me, but the guy is deranged. Babe, he needs help. He seriously needs help. Promise me, you'll stay away from him."  
I stared up at his eyes, which were filled with panic, worry and desperation. I smiled at him slightly and nodded,  
"I promise baby. And Matt had a word with him too."  
"Oh good. One less thing for me to do."  
I rolled my eyes and began to walk out of the room, dragging him with me.

Walking inside our flat, David wrapped his arms around my waist from behind,  
"Mmm. Straight to bed, baby, and I'll make you some soup."  
I looked up at him, and he was pouting down at me.  
"Baby..." He frowned.  
I smiled at him sympathetically,  
"I'm sorry, baby. Doctor's orders."  
Sighing in defeat, he nodded unwrapping his arms from around my waist, kissing my lips softly once, before walking into our bedroom. Smiling as I watched him, I then walked into the kitchen and I opened a cupboard above, and got out some chicken soup. After making the soup, I walked into our bedroom, seeing David siting up in bed,  
"Mmm I thought I could smell something. Thanks baby."  
"You're welcome baby, that's what I'm here for. Anything you need, I'm here for you."  
He smiled at me, leaning over as I sat down carefully on the bed beside him. Kissing my lips softly once, I smiled as he leaned back against the headboard, and I placed the tray over his legs,  
"Enjoy." I said.

I watched David's eyes close slightly and them open instantly. Smiling to myself, I climbed back under the covers, after washing and drying, and then changing into my pyjamas. I laid down, snuggling into David's side,  
"Sleep baby." I cooed in his ear.  
Yawning big, David nodded and looked down at me,  
"Think that nurse slipped me something stronger than she lead me to believe." He murmured tiredly.  
Laughing, I kissed his shoulder softly,  
"Well you can sleep it off now."  
His eyes closed instantly, and within minutes, David had fallen asleep. I was thankful that he hadn't wrapped his arms around me. Sitting up, I smiled to myself, stroking his hair and I sighed happily. David looked so happy and so peaceful, and just by watching him sleep peacefully, my heart began to race. I thought back to how we started. And then I remembered the first day I met him. He was so sweet, shy and charming. And I remember thinking, "awe he's so cute." I bit my lip and thought, it was moments like these, that made me realise why I loved David...

***THE END***


End file.
